Las Notas
by Priscila-senpai
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada es el vocalista de una banda, y tambien es el amor platónico de Kyoko, pero un día él vuelve a Japón y ella descubre que su amor tal vez no era tan imposible como ella pensaba. Pasen y lean :P Reviews son bien recibidos tambien :P
1. Chapter 1

Saludos queridos lectores :D ¿Cómo están?

Hoy traigo un fic largo, cosa que no hacía ya hace bastante. Pero bueno, como siempre he de aclarar que KHR no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano-sama. Genial mangaka debo agregar! Cuántos de ustedes sabían que ella es chica?

En fin, se me ocurrió escuchando una canción de la banda "Caramelos de cianuro" con el mismo nombre que le puse al fic, notas. Pueden escucharla por youtube ;) la banda es buena.

Y me había planteado algo como este fic hace mucho, pero no se me ocurría un trama aceptable y cuando escuché la canción "Kaboom" y vino a mí.

Advertencias: Algo de Ooc y obviamente es un Universo alterno.

Pido perdón de antemano ante errores ortográficos que es posible que encuentren.

Nada más que decir.

Un día difícil de creer.

Todo comenzó como un día común, cuando llegué a la escuela estaban varias de mis compañeras reunidas alrededor de un escritorio, no quise realmente asomarme a ver que sería el centro de su atención de forma tan magnetica, pero mi puesto es justo al lado, así que no tenía prácticamente opción.

Cuando me senté, sólo al voltear la mirada pude ver lo que las tenía a todas tan embelesadas, solo chicas, ya que todos los varones, se encontraban charlando de cosas irrelevantes lejos de nosotras, suspiré y eché un rápido vistazo, se trataba de una revista de cantantes, justamente estaban en el artículo de "los Vongola" una banda de pop-rock. Mis 3 compañeras, hablaban de cual era más lindo, bueno en realidad, la más pequeña de ellas, Chrome, sólo oía, casi no decía nada.

_Yo creo que el más lindo es, sin duda Gokudera-kun, el bajista! – Gritó emocionada Haru, una chica bastante simpática, aunque un poquito superficial.

De la nada salieron dos chicas más sólo a compartir su opinión colectiva.

_Ni sueñen! Nadie le gana a Yamamoto el segundo bajista! – Y la otra habló sobre ella de inmediato.

_Nadie como Ryohei… es tan… Extremo tocando la guitarra eléctrica… -Seguramente iba a continuar alabando a su favorito pero la interrumpieron.

_No, el mejor es Hibari-Sama! El baterista. – Dijo en tono de reproche Hikari, ella era lo que llamarían, la princesa del salón, todos los chicos, pendientes de ella mientras ella se regodeaba de su magnificencia superior. De repente ella continuó en tono pensativo. _ ¿Cuál te gusta más a ti, Chrome-chan? – La aludida se sonrojó, no sé si las demás se darían cuenta de su notable vergüenza, pero, al menos yo sí, ella no tuvo que decir nada, ya que no pasó ni un segundo cuando Haru respondió entre risotadas.

_Es obvio que a Chrome-tan le gusta Mukuro sama, El guitarrista. Pero si es que es tan lindo, pero nada como Gokudera-kun! - El sonrojo de mi pequeña compañera aumentó más si es que eso era posible, reí entre dientes por mi propio pensamiento, pero sin darme cuenta llamé la atención de mis compañeras.

_¿Y a ti Kyoko-chan? ¿Cuál es tu favorito? – Me tomó desprevenida, y es que si tenía un favorito, más bien, un amor platónico, sentí como el sonrojo subía a mi cara, y el corazón me latía a millón, carraspeé un poco antes de contestar.

_¿Are? P-pues supongo que el vocalista, Tsunayoshi-san… -ellas me miraron un par de segundos y volvieron la vista a la foto de los 6 integrantes de la banda, luego Hikari y Haru intercambiaron una mirada.

_Bueno, Si, es verdad que Tsuna es guapo… Bien, MUY guapo, -Corrigió ante una mirada envenenada que le envié.- Pero, Es tan simple, sólo es el vocalista… - Suspiré, no esperaba que les importara el porqué de mi gusto, así que miré a Chrome, aún sonrojada, mirando la imagen de Mukuro, iba a hablar con ella, pero en ese instante entro el maestro y todas nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos, más bien ellas, yo estaba en el mío al igual que Chrome.

No presté demasiada atención a la clase, no fue realmente culpa mía, si tuviera que culpar a alguien culparía a Tsunayoshi-kun, sin duda. Ya que pasé toda la clase pensando en él, no de manera rara, claro.

Recordé los artículos de entrevista, he leído algunos, bueno, muchos. Era tímido, pero con eso de la banda tuvo que enviar su timidez al diablo, recuerdo una entrevista donde el contaba que su hobby era salir a pasear para luego escapar de las fans corriendo, reí para mis adentros, es un buen ejercicio al menos. Él formó la banda, nunca mencionó que tocara algún instrumento, le gustan los animales, su color preferido es el naranja, vivía en Japón con su madre antes de la gira, y… me siento como una acosadora…

La campana del almuerzo me sacó de mis pensamientos, miré mi cuaderno y me sorprendí de ver que había tomado notas, soy tan eficaz en clase… tendría que leerlas luego para ver de qué fue esta clase… miré a Chrome, parecía ansiosa, suelo almorzar con ella, así que me levanté y llamé su atención.

_Hey, Chrome-chan, ¿vamos a comer? –Ella se sobresaltó y me miró algo sorprendida, suspiró y sonrió asintiendo.

_Vamos a comer. – reí un poco por su abstracción al mundo, ella era una buena persona, además de linda, su aspecto de chica frágil, además de ser bajita, la dejaba en un punto de _adorabilidad_ extrema, cualquiera que la conoce quiere abrazarla, de hecho, cuando entramos en confianza, pasé varios días abrazándola en los recreos. A ella no parece molestarle en lo más mínimo, todavía la saludo con un abrazo de vez en cuando. Ella solía ser tímida, pero después de un tiempo se le fue quitando, ahora al menos conmigo, es bastante activa, y despierta, habladora también. Su vocecita de soprano suma puntos a su _adorabilidad_ sin embargo.

Ambas nos sentamos a comer en la azotea, hermoso y solitario lugar, simplemente perfecto.

_¿Te molestaron las chicas hoy hablando tanto de Vongola? – Pregunté antes de morder mi pan de soba. Ella me miró un segundo.

_La verdad no, sabes que sí adoro a Mukuro-sama. Jeje. –El sonido de su risa era digno de una soprano, noté que su mirada se obscureció un poco. Y me miró de una manera preocupada.

_Nee, Kyoko-chan. Si yo te guardara un secreto, muy grande, pero de verdad no te lo podía contar, ¿te enojarías conmigo? –Quedé fuera de base con esa pregunta, terminé de tragar y dudé un segundo.

_ ¿A quién mataste? –Pregunté jugando, pero su mirada me dejó claro que hablaba en serio. _ No, supongo que todos tienen derecho a tener secretos ¿no? –Ella sonrió, sonrisa cautivadora por cierto.

_Pues, a decir verdad, tengo un secreto, muy grande. Que no puedo contar… - Ni idea de cuál sería mi expresión, pero ella repuso preocupada. – Pero, pero, mañana podré contártelo, ¡mañana lo sabrás! ¡Estoy segura de que antes de enojarte te alegrarás mucho! –Sonreí y le di un abrazo, sus expresiones me obligaron.

_¡No te preocupes! Prometo no enojarme sea lo que sea, ¿vale? –Ella me devolvió el abrazo y la sonrisa.

Seguimos comiendo tranquilamente, luego volvimos al salón, las chicas estaban hablando de nuevo de Los Vongola cuando entramos.

_¡Dicen que la gira terminó y que volverán a Japón! – Presté atención tratando de disimular mi interés y me acerqué.

_¡Sí! Y, ¿sabes qué? – dijo Haru emocionada.

_¿Qué? –Pregunté asustándola, ella volteó a verme y se acordó de respirar.

_¡Me asustaste!-Se quejó _ En fin, dicen que Tsuna vive aquí.

_En Japón, si, lo sabemos – repuso Hikari. Y antes de que Haru respondiera, Hana, la representante de la clase, y muy amiga mía, se materializó de la nada para intervenir.

_No se refiere a eso genia, dicen que Tsunayoshi Sawada V. vive en Namimori. – Casi caigo en coma psicológico y Chrome me apretó la mano para que mi alma no nos abandonara. Me olvidé de respirar unos instantes, y cuando recordé al menos como hacerlo. La suerte divina intervino y no se notó mi extrema sorpresa, pero si pude notar que Chrome reía entre dientes. Aunque Hikari sí había hecho notoria su alegría.

_Bueno, basta de parloteo, vamos a sentaros ya para recibir una buena noticia, -Hana bajó la voz e hizo un gesto para que nos acercáramos, todas nos acercamos obedientes- La profesora de Ciencias de la tierra no vendrá, ahora vendrá el director a despacharnos. Pero no digan nada. – Todas asentimos sonriendo, bingo, me voy a casa, internet me espera y con suerte descubro el mobiliario Sawada.

Tal como dijo Hana el director entró 10 minutos más tarde para decirlos que la maestra no vendría y que podíamos irnos, iba a irme con Chrome, pero ella dijo que tenía que irse antes, y que tenía que ver con el secreto.

Suspiré y me despedí de ella para encaminarme a mi casa. El cielo estaba perfectamente azul, no eran ni las 2, así que caminé a casa lentamente, y me detuve frente a una tienda de dulces, se veían espectaculares. La señora Nana sí que sabía hacer dulces, suspiré recordando lo vacía que estaba mi cartera, estaba a punto de voltear hasta que alguien chocó conmigo tumbándome al piso y quedando encima de mí, estuvimos así un par de segundo, ya que él, -supongo que era un "él" porque gritó justo antes de chocar conmigo y no creo que alguna chica pueda gritar así- se levantó y me pidió perdón, levanté la cabeza del suelo, y él se levantó y me tendió una mano, la tomé sin duda.

_No te preocupes, suelo ir distraída por la ca…- Cuando al fin estuve de pie y miré al frente, mi alma amenazó con abandonar mi cuerpo y mi corazón con salirse de mi cuerpo. Tenía a Tsunayoshi Sawada V. Frente a mí pidiendo disculpas. Antes de que pudiese decir algo, unos gritos nos distrajeron, el volteó rápidamente.

_¡Diablos! – Tomó mi mano y me arrastró con él, rodeó la tienda corriendo e hizo que nos metiéramos en el nicho que quedaba entre una tienda y otra, me apoyó contra su pecho de espaldas y me tapó la boca, era alto, mi cabeza quedaba justo bajo su mentón, no entendí que sucedía hasta que vi un mar de chicas corriendo y gritando, todas pasaban de largo a nuestro escondite, el fue caminando lentamente hacia atrás, hasta que salimos por detrás de la tienda. Ya fuera del nicho, me soltó.

_Lo siento, no quise inmiscuirte en mi escape. – Se disculpó y a mí casi se me olvida de nuevo cómo respirar.

_T- t-tú asdasd – Susurré cosas sin sentido y el reprimió una risa, ¿cuántas veces no habría visto esto ya?.

_¿Que?

_Que tú que tú que tú…

_Que yo que yo que yo ¿qué? - en ese instante se me apagaron las luces, y todo lo que pude oír antes de desmayarme fue un "¡No, espera, espera! "

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrí los ojos, estaba en algún sitio mullido, me senté y me di cuenta de que estaba en una habitación, que por cierto, no era mía. Miré a mi alrededor, y acostado en un _puff_ estaba el vocalista más codiciado de Japón, ahí dejando escapar ligeros ronquidos, respiré un par de veces, y me mordí un dedo a ver si seguía consciente. Dolió, clara prueba de que no dormía. No hice nada, ningún ruido, pero aún así, él despertó y me miró.

_Ah, despertaste, mas bien, yo me dormí, ¿llevas mucho despierta? –Negué con la cabeza, procuré no hablar, no puede ser sano hablar con las alucinaciones.

_No crees que esto que está pasando sea real. – No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación, al diablo con estar cuerda.

_¿Lo es? –asintió divertido. _Bien, supongamos que sí. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? –él se acomodó en el _puff_

_Pues después de que dijeras que yo, que yo, que yo, y te desmayaras me pareció descortés dejarte en el piso de la parte de atrás de la tienda de mi mamá. – Asentí despacio. Tienda de su mamá… Pastelería… ¡¿Nana?!

_¿Nana-san es tu mamá?

_Sí, pero dejando eso de lado, ¿cómo te llamas? – ¡Claro! Nombre, eso era algo importante.

_Sasagawa Kyoko.

_¿Te puedo llamar Kyoko? A cambio puedes llamarme Tsuna. – ¡Dios! no puedo creer esto. Asentí como si le restara importancia y el estalló en risas.

_Te ríes deee…

_¡Es que me sorprendes! Eres la primera chica que pasa al menos 10 minutos conmigo y no me pide ningún autógrafo, no es que sea presumido, por el contrario, me hace feliz. –Sonreí, no le pedí nada en realidad porque seguía creyendo que esto era un sueño, pero empiezo a dudar…

_¿Vives cerca de aquí? – reflexioné unos segundos.

_Ni idea, para comenzar, ¿dónde estamos exactamente?-

_Cerca de la escuela, como a un par de cuadras. – Algo no me cuadró muy bien.

_La escuela, ¿mi escuela?

_Nuestra escuela- me corrigió, mi parte racional seguía dormida.

_¿Cómo sabes cuál es mi escuela? – Él contuvo una risa y me señaló bajando la mirada.

_Veras… Traes el uniforme puesto… - Claro, que lista soy, si mi parte racional estuviese despierta…

_Ah, claro… Momento, ¡¿significa eso que te vas a transferir?! – Asintió alegremente con una sonrisa impecable y bastante genial pero con un extraño deje infantil

_Si, iré en la clase 1-B –Mi suerte no deja de crecer y crecer…

_Esa es mi clase. –Me miró algo sorprendido.

_¿De veras? Qué bien, ¡ya hice una amiga! – Dijo con entusiasmo, ¿soy su amiga? Aún así no desperdiciaría semejante oportunidad.

_Claro. –Sonreí y él me devolvió el gesto.

_¿Y bien? ¿Vives cerca? –Asentí _ Bien, vamos, te acompaño a casa.

_¿No te perseguirán esas chicas? – Soltó otra risotada y se levantó del _puff_ para luego estirarse.

_Eso es lo divertido. ¿Vamos? – Asentí y lo seguí.

Salimos por la puerta de atrás, el iba liderando la misión de escape, y tuvimos que correr escondiéndonos de casa en casa, luego de un rato una chica nos pillo y tuvimos que correr, como él era más rápido tomó mi mano y me ayudó la mayoría del trecho, claro que yo tenía que decirle de cuando en cuando qué camino seguir, llegamos a mi casa y entramos por el patio de atrás.

_Misión cumplida. –sonrió de manera tierna y yo asentí aún sin aire.

_Fue divertido.-concluí tratando de que el oxigeno llenara mis pulmones.

_¿Verdad que sí? Bueno, ahora me voy.

_¿Podrás escapar de nuevo? – Soltó una carcajada.

_¡Claro! Escaparé corriendo por los tejados de ser necesario, jajaja, nos veremos mañana en la escuela Kyoko-chan.- Asentí

_Claro, hasta mañana, Tsuna-kun – Vacilé un poco al decir su nombre, aunque dudo que lo notara, se despidió con la mano y salió corriendo. Yo me quedé ahí plantada unos segundo más. Y luego entre en mi casa, mi madre aún no había hecho acto de presencia así que entre directo al baño, una ducha me vendría de maravilla.

Ya en la bañera, me puse a pensar en todo el día de hoy. ¿Habré hecho algo que a los Dioses les gustó O a caso me había convertido en su favorita? Fuera lo que fuera, gracias de veras Dios. Reí para mis adentros. Así que Nana se apellida Sawada. Si se me hubiese ocurrido preguntarle… valla.

De verdad un día increíble. Y seguramente el día siguiente sería aún mejor. No puedo esperar por él.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._Tsuna P.O.V._.-._.-._.-._.-._

Wow, día duro en verdad. Las chicas dan miedo… son muy rápidas. Suspiré y me acosté en mi cama, no había estado en esa cama hacía al menos unos 2 años la extrañaba y aún así no la estrené yo, aunque no me arrepiento que la estrenara esa chica, era muy agradable, y no parecía una de esas locas fans. Y fue muy divertida creyendo que aun dormía. Sonreí y volví a suspirar.

_¿Qué te pasa Tsuna? – una voz conocida entró en mi habitación y me senté en la cama para verlo.

_¡Reborn! Ah, nada pues, estaba pensando en…ah… ¡el día de mañana!, será agitado. – oculté mi verdadero pensamiento, aunque soy pésimo mintiendo al parecer me creyó.

_Si, lo será, pero no te preocupes tanto, tendrás a Gokudera y Yamamoto en el salón para ayudarte. – Me quedé pensativo.

_¿Qué pasa con Mukuro Hibari y Ryohei? – Reborn suspiró como quien le tiene que repetir algo obvio a un niño.

_Ellos se integran el miércoles ya te lo había dicho. – De hecho, sí, lo había hecho, una vez, no mil.

_Cierto. Bueno, me voy a dormir estoy exhausto –No continué cuando él me dio un golpe en la cabeza con una expresión que asustaría hasta al guerrero dragón de china.

_¿De qué hablas? ¡Anda a bañarte! – Me levanté como un soldado y corrí al baño como alma que lleva el diablo.

_¡Hiiii! ¡Sí señor! – Después de bañarme volví abajo una vez más a abrazar a mi mamá, ya la había saludado mucho, pero aún sentía que la extrañaba, me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla y subí al cuarto al fin, a dormir, Definitivamente mañana sería un día grande.

__.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.__

_Bien hasta aquí llega el primer cap, podría decir que es un song fic, pero la canción estará en el cap final._

_Jeje lleva al menos unos 10 caps este fic, Caray! Es largo O.o valdrá la pena creo xd _

_Al final después de mucho pensarlo me di cuenta que para darle el mismo sentido con el que lo veo en mi cabeza, la mitad de cada cap es para Tsuna y la otra mitad es de Kyoko, así tendrá el sentido que le quiero dar, sino, saldría raro xd _

_Sé que es Ooc, Tsuna es un poco menos tímido, y Reborn es adulto, no hay mafia, luego explico más adelante el porqué de Vongola xd, Kyoko es la misma, porque aclaremos que en realidad Kyoko es lista y sabe todo lo que pasa aunque sea por intuición, aunque se hace siempre la desentendida. Todos sabemos que en realidad ella sabe lo que pasa jajaja. Y bueno, lo empecé a subir teniendo ya varios caps listos, odio atrasarme, aunque como usualmente, sé de antemano que ustedes leen y no comentan, Gracias eh! (Nótese el sarcasmo) pero con tantos caps espero romper mi record de reviews xd siempre he aceptado sugerencias ¿ok?._

_El poximo cap se llama: Hiperquinética. _

_Espérenlo! _


	2. Hiperquinética

_Hola! Me tardé mucho? Ya lo tenía hecho pero me retrasé por motivos de fuerza mayor jejeje :D sin preámbulos KHR no me pertenece, es de Akira Amano-sama._

_Lean!_

Cap 2 : _Hiperquinética_

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.Tsuna POV.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

Me levanté con bastante pereza, baje a desayunar no sin antes llenar de besos y abrazos a mi madre, ella estaba tan feliz como yo por mi regreso. Pregunté por Reborn, ya que no lo había visto ni en la mesa ni en su cuarto.

_Ah, Reborn-kun se fue primero, creo que fue a tu escuela Tsu-kun- Tragué en seco al oír eso, viniendo de Reborn… no podía ser bueno. Terminé de desayunar y me despedí de mi mamá, al tocar el porche me preparé para correr, cosa que de seguro tendría que hacer, pero al menos tenía una motivación en mi cabeza y a una sola persona que quería ver.

Cuando abrí la reja para irme para mi suerte no había nadie, empecé a correr y a lo largo del trayecto no me siguió nadie, me sentí tan feliz. Casi no cabía en mí de alegría, y todo se cayó como una torre de naipes al ver la hora, claro que no había nadie, ¡si yo ya iba mega tarde!

Entré a mi salón y la maestra ya estaba ahí, cuando entré me miró con reproche, y no la culpo. Me indicó que pasara al frente.

_Bueno, jóvenes, este es el tercer estudiante que a diferencia de los otros 2, no es transferido sino más bien un ex estudiante que regresa a casa. – me señaló a lo que serían mis nuevos compañeros de clase, y vi a Gokudera y a Yamamoto en sus puestos saludándome con un gesto. Con todas las veces que me he subido a un escenario esto no debería ser nada, pero Dios, ¡que pánico escénico sentía!

_Buenos días, mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada Vongola, es un placer, espero que nos llevemos bien. – ¡No tartamudeé! Qué bien, el valor que me infundio el no equivocarme se incrementó cuando hice contacto visual con la persona que esperaba encontrar, tenía sus ojos clavados en mí, bueno casi todos tenían sus ojos clavados en mí, pero ella me veía con agrado, y algo de ¿risa? Le dirigí una sonrisa. Y luego noté que una joven me miraba insistente, era Chrome, estaba exactamente igual que hace 2 años…

_Bueno Sawada-san, que la señorita Dokuro-san le enseñe las instalaciones- ¿Que Chrome sea mi guía? ¡De eso nada!

_Disculpe, pero, ¿podría la señorita Sasagawa enseñármelas en su lugar? – la maestra se quedó anonadada y me miró y luego a Kyoko, trató de mostrar desinterés, y asintió al fin, fuck yeah…

_De acuerdo, siéntese en el puesto libre. – asentí el único puesto libre era uno frente a Chrome, como ella se sentaba al lado de Kyoko, que estaba en la esquina de atrás eso me dejaba, diagonal a Kyoko, algo es algo, supongo. Chrome seguía mirándome insistente, y lento pero seguro me di cuenta de porque, ella no sabía nada del paradero de Mukuro, al acercarme al puesto le susurré.

_Él se integra el miércoles, no te preocupes. – Pareció tranquilizarse y noté un intercambio de miradas entre ella y Kyoko, no es extraño que se conozcan supongo.

Durante toda la clase me la pasé volteando disimuladamente para mirar a Kyoko, y la mayoría de las veces ella me miraba también, pero sentía varias miradas que me tenían nervioso. Noté que a pesar que me miraba escribía, rápido y al parecer pulcro, mis notas eran garabatos feos al lado de sus notas. Cuando al fin sonó la campana me levanté como si tuviese un resorte en el asiento que se activa al sonar la campana, Kyoko fue la siguiente en levantarse, y luego se formó una pasta de gente alrededor mío, sin darme cuenta tenía a Gokudera y a Yamamoto flanqueándome. Al menos no estaba solo en esta guerra…

Oía preguntas una tras otra "Por que volvieron, a que países fueron, cuantas canciones nuevas tienen, quien escribe las canciones" ubiqué a Kyoko lejos de la multitud mirándonos, ella y Chrome estaban en la entrada del salón hablando y creo que más bien jugaban piedras papel y tijeras, ¿que nadie sentía misericordia por ayudarme?

Suspiré y cuando volví a mirar sólo vi a Chrome, trate de buscar a Kyoko con la vista, y de un momento a otro alguien tomó mi mano y me sacó de la multitud.

_¡No te preocupes Tsuna, te cubrimos! – Escuché gritar a Yamamoto.

_¡Adelántese jefe! – Gritó luego Gokudera, cuando salí de la multitud la que me estaba salvando era Kyoko, pero no nos detuvimos ahí, ella siguió corriendo por los pasillos, hasta que estuvimos lejos y Chrome venía con nosotros.

_Gracias por salvarme chicas. – dije aún jadeando.

_No es nada, después de todo, soy yo la que te tiene que mostrar las instalaciones, ¿no? – asentí y reí.

Un par de chicas se acercaron y me pidieron autógrafos, los firmé y se fueron.

_Sabía que esto pasaría y por eso traje comida para poder ir a esconderme mientras comía… pero – Mi voz salió pesadamente con un tono triste.

_¿Pero? – noté la impaciencia en su tono de voz.

_La dejé en mi mochila… - Chrome me entregó un bento, el mío.

_Gokudera-kun me la pasó antes de clase, sabía que pasaría esto – Dijo tímidamente, si algo no había cambiado en ella era definitivamente su timidez, aunque eso le daba un toque de lindura…

_Valla! Gracias Chrome-chan! – noté una mirada de Kyoko

_En realidad no necesito que me enseñen la escuela, estudie aquí antes me acuerdo de todo. Vamos a comer a un sitio oculto, de verdad tengo hambre – Kyoko lo meditó y asintió con una sonrisa, muy linda debo agregar… Chrome sonrió y las conduje a lo que solía ser mi lugar favorito en la escuela. Era un espació con césped, era grande, estaba detrás del colegio, tenía incluso algunas bancas que sorprendentemente estaban cuidadas, supongo que alguien las cuidaba. Al llegar ellas se sorprendieron pero pareció agradarles el sitio.

Nos sentamos en el césped y cada quien abrió su bento e "Itadakimasu".

Yo tenía tanta hambre que comía en silencio, Chrome también, pero Kyoko es otra historia…

_Chrome-chan, déjame aclarar, ¿el gran secreto era que conocías a los chicos de la banda? No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras, pero estoy más feliz que enojada – Chrome sólo asentía y sonreía dependiendo de la situación. Y ella se detenía para respirar y comer. – Increíble, en otra ocasión tendrás que decirme como los conociste, y… ¿Tienes algo interesante con Mukuro-san, no? – Toda la conversación iba para Chrome, llegue a sentirme olvidado por un momento.

_Nee Tsuna-kun, por qué llegaste tarde, ¿te persiguieron mucho? –rió un poco y yo tragué para responder.

_Ah, no, es que me levanté tarde y me tome mi tiempo en desayunar – Al menos era cierto, pero si me hubiese dado cuanta de que casi daban las 8 hubiese sido otra historia.

_¿Reborn-sama vino también? – asentí con comida en la boca. Es normal que sepa de Reborn, cualquiera sabe quién es el manager de la banda

_Y porque los demás… -se quedó callada y me miró por unos largos segundos poniéndome nervioso. _ Estoy preguntando demasiadas cosas ¿verdad? Lo siento. – se quedó callada y me dio algo de gracia, quise decirle algo para animarla, ya que parecía apenada por haber hablado tanto.

_A primera vista diría que eres una Hiperquinética chica, aunque sé que no es así del todo. – reí y tanto Chrome como ella hicieron coro a mi risa.

_Ella no suele ser así, está emocionada supongo – habló por primera vez Chrome. Que ya había terminado de comer, guardó su bento y se acostó en las piernas de Kyoko dejándome con la baca abierta, Kyoko hizo un montón de gestos nerviosos sin terminar en algo especifico, ciertamente si quisiera podría aparentar fácilmente ser hiperquinética, reí para mis adentros.

Kyoko POV

¡Ahhh~! Chrome siempre se acuesta un rato en mi regazo cuando termina de comer, ¡pero "Él" está mirando! ¡¿Que no le importa?! Mis adentros estaban en pánico, pero ya era suficiente, tenía que terminar con esta faceta ridícula. Al final suspiré y decidí actuar como siempre, ya había actuado mucho rato como una idiota hiperquinetica, así que le resté importancia y empecé a acariciar la cabeza de Chrome, como suelo hacer siempre. Tsuna me miraba algo sorprendido, me da la impresión que Chrome no es muy abierta con él, así que debe verla como la chica tímida que todos creen que es, grave error.

_Ella dice que soy la almohada más cómoda que ha visto – me expliqué y el rió, se ecucha extraño referirme a mi misma como una almohada… pero eso es lo que siempre dice Chrome cuando le pregunto qué es lo que encuentra de fascinante acostarse en mis piernas.

_¿Es así? – ¿"Quieres probar"? me provocó decir, ¡Pero qué cosas pienso! No es precisamente que lo conozca de toda la vida, ni tengo una relación establecida de nada! ¡No diría para nada algo como eso! ni que fuera tan valiente y..

_¿Quieres probar? – ¿Que acaba de pasar? momento… esa no fue mi voz, y estoy segura de que mi cerebrito no ha mandado una orden de "se idiota" ¡no lo dije yo! Miré hacia abajo sonrojada, Chrome se levantó de un salto _ ¡Se me quedó algo en el salón, regresaré en un momento! – Pero no se fue, si no que se quedó mirándome, yo seguía en shock por lo que había dicho recientemente, si es que casi muero de la vergüenza, claro mi cara roja era un síntoma externo que sin duda dejaba claro que eso hacía. Cuando miré a Tsuna el estaba con la boca un poco abierta y sonrojado, parecía haberse quedado petrificado en su sitio, es casi como si estuviera meditando una respuesta… escuché una leve risita y lo que pasó luego… lo que pasó luego, está fuera de mi entendimiento…

_Es en serio Tsuna-kun – Dijo Chrome y le dio un empujón a Tsuna, debo agregar que o Tsuna de verdad estaba perdido en la nebulosa o ¡Chrome en realidad tiene una fuerza sobrehumana que te asustas! Ya que tsuna cayó sin remedio hacia un lado y justamente su cabeza cayó en mi regazo, y Chrome se fue corriendo, al momento en que Tsuna se acostó sin intención en "mi" dejé escapar un leve grito de sorpresa pero aún así no me moví, el se quedó ahí unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

_hiii! Etto no fue a propósito gomen a… - por alguna razón ni el se movía ni yo tampoco y para colmo mi cerebro decidió que mi parte racional tenía que morir por un rato, y al hacerlo decidí decir algo loco.

_S-si quieres puedes quedarte así un poco mas… - mi voz se iba apagando conforme hablaba hasta terminar en un susurro mientras mi proía existencia moría por desaparecer o al menos ser tragada por la tierra, odio a mi cerebro de vez en cuando, es como cuando te estás quedando dormida y el sólo decide que no es buena idea "oye soy tu cerebro y te estás quedando dormida! Ya sé, vamos a supones que te estás cayendo…" Salí de mis pensamientos que estaban empezando a desviarse de su curso. Tsuna me miró unos segundos y asintió nervioso. Por Dios, ¡asintió!

_A decir verdad concuerdo con Chrome-chan…-dijó también bajito.

_¿Eh? – se refiere a lo de ser una almohada supongo… sonreí y el también, Al diablo con la vergüenza o la racionalidad, por esta vez, gracias cerebro. Vi como sus ojos se cerraban un poco.

_A decir verdad, no me acostumbro al cambio horario.

_¿Y entonces porque viniste hoy a la escuela? Pudiste haberte integrado el miércoles o algo así… - por alguna razón no me costaba hablar con él cuando no me miraba, y que tuviese los ojos cerrados era de ayuda, aunque me parece que se estaba quedando dormido… ¿debería decirle algo o dejar que duerma un poco? Todavía no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para tener este tipo de convivencia, de hecho no se hubiese llevado a cabo si no hubiese sido por Chrome… creo que ahora en vez de vengarme más bien debería agradecerle luego…

_Es que…-dijo muy bajito, estaba a un paso de dormirse _ Quería verte…Kyoko…chan…-se durmió, no sin antes dejarme sin aliento y sonrojada.

Por los Dioses! ¿Cómo es eso de que quería verme? ¿Que acaso ya logré formar una amistad estable? ¿Y quería verme? ¿O sólo es porque soy la única amistad nueva que no lo sofoca como una demente? No sabía bien lo que acababa de pasar, y tal vez cuando el despertara tampoco si quiera recordaría, me da la impresión que lo dijo en medio de la inconsciencia…

Que debería hacer? Bueno, él es mi amor platónico, o más bien, ahora que lo conozco debería decir menos imposible, aunque, si hay algo que me gustaría hacer es llegar a ser algo más para Tsunayoshi-kun… sería genial si lograse ser su…su… novia.

_¡Kyoko-chan! –Chrome me sacó de mis pensamientos dándome un susto de muerte, no tardó mucho, y llegó con un envase en las manos _ Traje algo de té, pero parece que ya se durmió… soy buena en esto! – dijo feliz de su logro, yo la miré confundida y ella respondió a mi pregunta aun no formulada.

_Reborn-san vino esta mañana, hablo conmigo con Yamamoto-san y Gokudera-san, sobre que Tsuna-kun había conseguido una amiga y que le ayudáramos a acercarse a ella. ¿Sabes? ¡Pudiste haberme dicho que lo conociste ayer! – Ahora, de verdad estaba confundida. Reborn-sama, el manager de la banda, sabía de mí, y para colmo quería ayudar a que Tsuna y yo habláramos, y le pidió ayuda a ellos tres, ah, y ahora es Chrome la que me reprocha no haberle contado algo.

_¡Con qué moral! – ella rió con su risita de soprano, ella debería estar en el coro de la escuela, sería una gran adquisición para el coro.

_Bueno, bueno, estamos a mano, el té era para que él se durmiera, al parecer, llegó ayer, y no ha podido dormir lo suficiente, Reborn-san me dijo que lo hiciera dormir un rato en el almuerzo pero de eso ya te encargaste. Bien – me felicitó y se sentó a mi lado para recostarse en mí hombro, me siento algo usada…

_Definitivamente eres muy cómoda… -reí bajito y estuvimos así todo el almuerzo, mientras Tsuna dormía y Chrome usaba mi hombro, leí las clases del día anterior, ya que había bajado mi pequeño cuaderno, y así hasta que sonó la campana.

El día transcurrió muy lento, chicas de aquí para allá gritando, Tsuna escondiéndose como podía, pidiéndonos ayuda de vez en cuando. El profesor de historia los regañó a todos, luego en el receso volvimos a escapar por un rato y así todo el día hasta la salida. Al salir pensábamos caminar juntos, pero las fans no pensaban igual, al final tuvimos que correr juntos, y como mi casa estaba más cerca los refugié a todos, si, a todo, los 2 de la banda a Tsuna y a Chrome.

_Valla día- dijo Gokudera sentado en el sofá de 3 asientos, al lado de Yamamoto que solo sonrió sintiendo y Tsuna igual. El primer bajista, Gokudera parecía tener un carácter explosivo, estoy segura que en fiestas es el encargado de llear las cosas pirotécnicas…

_Maa maa, Gokudera, mañana será mejor.- el segundo bajista de la banda por el contrario, tenía un carácter muy pasible, de hecho, estar cerca de él parecía hasta relajante, su paz era contagiosa.

_Si, al menos mañana seremos el segundo plato y podremos estar tranquilos. – respondió Tsuna, hablaba algo más tranquilo.

_¿A que se refieren? – Pregunté desde el otro sofá en el que me encontraba con Chrome. Ya les había traído té a todos, y cada uno tenía una taza en las manos.

_Ah, verás. Esto fue todo planeado, como Tsuna es el que menos soporta la presión decidimos llegar primero a la escuela, mañana se integran los 2 mas "famosos" así que nosotros seremos un segundo plato, y en una semana ya no nos agobiarán. – Respondió con tono filosófico Yamamoto. Tenía sentido, mañana todas estarían ocupadas persiguiendo y "amando" a Mukuro, Hibari y Ryohei, así mañana podrían estar tranquilos.

_Ya veo- Seguimos hablando otro rato amenamente, Yamamoto y Gokudera eran buenos chicos, y era divertido verlos discutir casi por todo. Cuando las cosas se calmaron ellos dijeron que debían irse para no causarme problemas, aunque a decir verdad no lo hacían, Chrome fue la última en irse, ya que tenía algo pendiente.

_Bien, señorita, es hora de que me cuentes de todo. – ella sabía que no se iba a salvar de esto así que se sentó.

_Bien, ¿qué quieres saber? – medité unos segundo la respuesta, o más bien la pregunta.

_¿Cómo es que conoces a los chicos? –

_Pues, yo conocí a Mukuro-sama desde antes de la banda, hace 3 años casi me atropella un auto por querer salvar a un gato, pero Mukuro-sama me sacó del camino, tuve que ir al hospital por razones de seguridad y él siempre me visitó los pocos días que estuve ahí. Él estudiaba en nuestra escuela, esto fue antes de que ingresaras Kyoko-chan, y bueno, yo me enamoré de él, y el de mí, así que empezamos a salir, un año después Tsuna-kun formó la banda, y por eso los conozco a todos, luego se fueron de gira y eso. – Asentí asimilando todo. A ver, hace 3 años, eso pone a Mukuro en primer año, entonces Chrome estaba por entrar a secundaria, así si han pasado 2 años de la gira, nosotras estamos en segundo, eso significa que Mukuro está en tercero. Eso los deja con más o menos un año de diferencia, nosotras con 16 y el con 17 ó 18

_¿Algo más? –Preguntó tomando un poco mas de té.

_De hecho, iba a preguntarte que sentías por Mukuro-sama, pero ya lo respondiste. ¡Me parece genial Chrome-chan! – Le di un abrazo, ya que ella al contar eso se puso algo sonrojada y se veía tan tierna que no pude evitarlo, ella rió.

_¿Y tú? ¿Vas a intentarlo con Tsuna-kun verdad? – Eso me dejó fuera de base y tartamudeé un poco a la vez que me alejaba de ella.

_¡¿Eh?! B-bueno…

_¡Vamos! ¡El te gusta, y estoy segura que tu le gustas a él! –

_¡¿Cómo estás tan segura?!- Me defendí nerviosa.

_Se quedó dormido en tu regazo, ¿recuerdas? Eso es prueba suficiente – ella sonrió y yo me quedé ahí. Pensando lo que acababa de decir, ¿de verdad tenía esa oportunidad? De ser así, ¿la aprovecharía?

_B-bueno… podría intentarlo… - Ella sonrió victoriosa.

_Así se habla Kyoko-chan, bueno, me tengo que ir ya. Nos vemos mañana, que por cierto, podrás pasar bastante tiempo con él. – Me levanté para agarrarla pero ella dejó escapar una carcajada con su vocecilla y se alejó hacia la puerta, se despidió y se fue, dejándome con la ganas de darle al menos un leve golpecito… bueno, hablando de manñana... Sí de hecho mañana seguro así será, ¿ya que ella estará con Mukuro no? La verdad me alegraba poder pasar tiempo con mi amor platónico, tal vez no imposible. Sonreí ante esa posibilidad, y subí a mi habitación, me cambie después de bañarme y luego me acosté en la cama y abracé una almohada mientras dejaba escapar ese exceso de energía acumulada por la emoción girando de un lado a otro y dando patadas al aire.

_Así que Hiperquinetica ¿eh? – reí y me dejé llevar por el sueño.

_Hurra capitulo 2! Bueno, sí Chrome es algo tal vez muy Ooc, pero no esta tan mal no? Es ooc con Kyoko, ¿pero con Mukuro lo será? Puede que sea aún esa tímida chica cuando está con él, estoy pensando seriamente hacer al menos un cap para ellos 2, total, tienen tiempo que no se ven ¿no? ¿Se nota que Tsuna ya le gusta Kyoko? ¡Es imposible no enamorarse de ella! Es tan… bueno, ella! Para el siguiente cap ya las cosas se calman un poco y Kyoko tiene la oportunidad de demostrar sus cualidades a Tsuna, ya que están algo solos sin Chrome, el próximo cap se llama: Electroestática._

_Espérenlo! :D _

_Gracias por los review! Me hacen feliz (n.n)/_


	3. Electroestática

Etto… Hola, perdonen la tardanza, tuve un bloqueo tan enorme, que casi me lanzo de un barranco a ver si volvía, pude recuperarlo gracias a mi mejor amiga que esperaba con ansias el cap.

Ahora sí, KHR es de Amano-sama ( que por cierto quiero enviarle una carta de quejas por escrito por lo que está haciendo en el manga! ¬¬)

**Cap 2 Eletroestática.**

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._Tsuna POV_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

Desperté antes de que sonara el despertador, pero me quedé en la cama un poco más. Ayer, gracias a que nos escondimos un rato en casa de Kyoko-chan pudimos volver sin ser molestados, y al llegar Reborn estaba en casa.

_Flash back_

_Tadaima. – Dije tranquilo y vi a Reborn sentado en una silla de la sala.

_¡Reborn! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo! –+El tomó de una taza y me miró como si no hubiese dicho nada relevante para él, guao, me sorprende lo importante que le resulto...

_¿Qué fuiste a hacer a mi escuela? – Suspiró y miró su taza. Ahora si me siento insignificante…

_Pues fui a hablar con el director sobre que Mukuro, Hibari y Ryohei se integraban mañana, ¿Qué pensaste? No es como si todo lo que yo hiciera en la vida es hacerte la vida difícil. – Miente, deliberadamente, todo lo que suele hacer es complicármela. Algo se trae, pero no hay manera de saber que piensa. Supongo que por ahora me creeré eso que acaba de decir, suspiré y fui a saludar a mi mamá.

Después cenamos y me fui a bañar, esta vez sin necesidad de que Reborn me mirara con cara de pocos amigos. Y luego me fui a la cama, antes de dormir estuve divagando… ¿Sobre qué? Fácil, sobre una chica.

_Ahhh, era cómoda… - me sonrojé por mi comentario en voz alta, ¡pero era la simple verdad! Kyoko era muy cómoda… dormí alrededor de 45 minutos en sus piernas, y ahora mi almohada me parece una roca…

No tendré tanta suerte mañana, no me toca ni una clase con ella… que mal… significa que tendré que atravesar viento y marea para encontrarla mañana al almuerzo, ¡valdrá la pena! y si tengo suerte y vuelvo a acos… acos… me da vergüenza de sólo decirlo… definitivamente tengo que agradecer a Chrome… no sé cómo, ¡pero debo hacerlo!

_Fin flash back_

El sonido del despertador me sacó de mis pensamientos, hoy no vería a Kyoko si no hasta el almuerzo y luego, a la salida. Será un día largo…

Me vestí con el uniforme y bajé a desayunar, esta vez Reborn sí estaba desayunando y tenía una enrome taza de café. Ambos me saludaron y yo igual, me senté y desayuné tranquilamente, tenía tiempo aún, así que al terminar me despedí de mamá y salí de la casa. En los alrededores de la casa todo era normal, pero conforme tomaba el camino de la escuela más chicos y chicas aparecían, esta vez nadie me acosaba, bueno, lo hacían solo con la mirada.

Al fin llegué y por cada pasillo las chicas me saludaban "Tsunayoshi-sama" decían, pero no me acosaban ya que el tema de conversación eran los 3 que faltaban. Odio todo ese estereotipo, soy tan común como ellas…

Sonó la campana y fui a mi salón, un salón diferente al de Kyoko, entré y no hizo falta presentaciones ni nada, los miércoles, los estúpidos miércoles, mis clases eran diferentes, eral clases de recuperación por haber salido de gira. ¡Estúpida gira!

La clase pasó tan lento, y yo a pesar que tomaba notas… bueno, algo. Sólo pensaba que faltaba poco para el almuerzo, y no tenía hambre.

Al rato logré concentrarme, y estuve concentrado hasta que al fin sonó el timbre.

Tomé una mochila con mi bento y salí como alma que lleva el diablo, pero al salir vi una reunión en el pasillo, y en el centro estaba Mukuro, supongo que ya estarán todos en la escuela al tanto de que ellos están aquí, ¡que felicidad! ¡Nadie me persigue!

Noté a Chrome entre la gente, pero ella no intentaba llegar a él, y supongo que la cantidad ridícula de chicas era la razón. Mi cerebro se encendió y tuve una magnífica idea, el momento de pagar, era ahora. Me acerqué un poco a la multitud sin que Chrome me viera y grité a todo pulmón.

_Hibaaaaaarii-saaaamaaa! – Todas la chicas voltearon en el acto y abrieron espacio, ¡perfecto! Empujé a Chrome y al hacerlo, llegó con Mukuro, debo decir que más bien chocó. Volteó en el acto y cruzamos miradas, le guiñé un ojo y ella me sonrió.

Mukuro la recibió y también intercambié una mirada, él sólo subió un poco la comisura de los labios, abrazó a Chrome, luego la cargó y se fue por la ventana…Típico de él.

Y ahora con mi deuda saldada. ¡Es hora de buscar a Kyoko!

Fui primero al salón, pero no estaba, antes de salir escuché a una chica decir "Kyoko-chin siempre baja por la escalera de atrás porque…" no me interesó el porqué pero corrí hacia la escalera, y la encontré en la segunda escalera.

_¡Kyoko-chan! – Ella soltó un grito muy gracioso, algo así como un "kyaa~!" y dio un leve respingo, y al darse la vuelta perdió el equilibrio, suerte que me dio tiempo de halarla por la mano, pero al hacerlo me pasé un poco y nos caímos al piso, ella encima mío.

Al menos creo que está bien…

_Ita.. Kyoko-chan ¿Estás bien? – Cuando alcé la mirada ella estaba sonrojada, y tenía una expresión en su cara que valía oro.

_¿Are? T-Tsuna-kun, b-buenas tardes… - No se movía, y a decir verdad yo no tenía prisa porque lo hiciera, era hora de almuerzo, esta es la escalera de atrás, casi no pasa gente…

_¿Dieron algo interesante en clase hoy? – Traté con mucho esfuerzo en hacer que la atmosfera fuese normal para ignorar el hecho de que estábamos unos sobre el otro, y parecía funcionar.

_Ah, pues no, un sencillo repaso… -Se quedó callada mientras me miraba y su voz se fue apagando al terminar la frase, y su sonrojo se puso de un color cereza, me da la impresión de que ya notó el hecho de que esta sobre mí.

_¡Ahhhh! ¡G-g-gomen! –Se levantó apresuradamente, yo también me levanté cuando pude.

_No pasa nada. ¿Estás bien? – No habló pero si asintió un par de veces.

_¿Vamos a almorzar ya? Chrome no vendrá, está algo ocupada. – Asintió ua vez más y nos encaminamos al mismo lugar de ayer.

Al llegar sacó su bento de un bolso pequeño, yo saqué también el mío, me pregunto cómo es que no se volvió papilla con la caída…

Ella comía un poco lento y me miraba, sus ojos color miel eran muy atractivos, bueno, desvíe disimuladamente mi mirada e hice un recorrido rápido por su silueta, en realidad todo de ella era bastante atractivo, ella tenía un no sé qué, que qué sé yo.

_¿Hoy no tienes ninguna pregunta? –Pregunté de manera casual y ella lo meditó unos segundos, como si divagara entre preguntar o no.

_Tengo algunas, si no te molesta… -

_¡Para nada, adelante!

_¿Cómo es que formaron la banda? - pensé unos segundos

_Pues fue idea de Reborn, un día estaba cantando una canción que estaba componiendo para guitarra y Gokudera estaba conmigo, le pregunte si tocaba algún instrumento, resulta que era bueno con el bajo, y sabíamos que varios de nuestros amigos tocaban algo, cuando determinamos que cosa tocaba cada quien Reborn entro en la habitación y dijo "formen una banda, yo soy el manager y no acepto un no." Gokudera estuvo de acuerdo y dijo que yo sería el cantante y jefe de la banda y no me dejó negarme, él mismo se encargó de preguntarle a todos los demás y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

_¿Así que tocas la guitarra?

_Sip.

_¿Y todas las canciones las haces tú? – de eso no parecía tan sorprendida.

_La mayoría de las veces, a veces las hace Mukuro, de hecho, cuando él hace alguna es para Crome…¡No le digas a nadie que te dije! – agregué apresurado. Ella rio y asintió.

_Pero hay canciones que has hago concorde a alguna situación, pero no todas las situaciones son mías. –Volvió a asentir.

_¿Cuál es tu color favorito?. – Lo dijo rápido así que respondí rápido.

_Naranja – Y ahí comenzó una batalla de preguntas y respuestas rápidas una tras otra.

_¿Te gustan los animales?

_Bastante.

_¿Tu favorito?

_Los leones

_¿Gema favorita?

_¿Zafiro?

_¿Ves pokemon?

_A veces y me gusta jugar a veces

_¿Te gustan los dulces?

_Si

_¿3X9?

_¡27!

_¿Por qué te la pasas conmigo? – Wow ahí acabaron las respuestas rápidas. Fue una trampa… bien, ¿qué hago? Respuesta real, o mentirilla blanca… me la paso con ella porque, a decir verdad… ella me gusta. ¿Yo le gustaré? ¿Qué hago? ¡Hiiii! Opté por la verdad, sea cual sea el resultado.

_Pues eso es porque… veras… me gusta estar contigo, y me siento algo mal cuando no es así… me siento atraído hacia ti, es como si fueras electroestática… y tu…. –En ese momento, esa estática de la que hablaba me llamó, bueno, mas bien, hizo acto de presencia y sentí la urgencia de acercarme a ella, y me dejé vencer sin hacer siquiera un esfuerzo de evitarlo y la besé, no fue un "gran" beso, simplemente uní mis labios a los de ella unos segundos, abrió los ojos, pero no se separó, yo fui el que se separó para terminar mi frase_ Me gustas… - Lo hice… bien, ahora, no sé si morir aquí y ahora por la vergüenza o esperar su respuesta y morir después…

A pesar de que ella era quien había preguntado estaba totalmente estática, llegué a preocuparme incluso…

Bajó la mirada y se quedó unos segundos así. Lo que hizo que subiera la mirada no fue el querer dar una respuesta, no, si no que sonó la mal agraciada campana y ella simplemente lo usó como una excusa para intentar huir, pero no se lo iba a permitir ¡ohh no! ¡Si era necesario perderíamos unos minutos o una hora de clase!

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._Kyoko POV_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

Ok, acabo de caer en un shock. Él dijo que YO le gusto… yo, es decir mi persona. Yo.

La campana me salvó, excelente escusa para huir, no es que no quiera decirle que el también me gusta, que estoy locamente enamorada de él, pero en este momento no hay fuerza humana ni sobre natural que me mantenga aquí y soy una cobarde, así que, ¡huiré elegantemente por la derecha!

Pero, cuando me levanté para realizar mi huida él también se levantó y tomó mi mano.

_¡Espera! D-disculpa, no quería sorprenderte así, es que, de repente me sentí atraído a ti, y lo hice sin pensar, no te vayas. –Dijo todas las palabras atropelladas una después de la otra, y bueno, me costó algo procesarlas pero me convenció de abandonar mi plan de escape, por un momento.

_P-pero las clases van a comenzar y no podemos perdérnoslas… -Es la excusa mas pésima que he dado en mi vida. Él me miró insistentemente.

_¿Podrías al menos responderme? – Ahora estaba sucumbiendo al pánico, y ni siquiera podía huir ya que me tenía agarrada, y dado que era más alto que yo, seguro también más fuerte… Bajé la cabeza y miré al lado contrario, estoy segura que mi corazón podría explotar en cualquier momento, pero esto es mi culpa. Yo me lo busqué…

_Me gustas- Dije bajito, tal vez demasiado, no estoy segura de si él me escuchó.

_¿En serio? – Vale, me escuchó. Asentí, y traté de mirarlo disimuladamente pero él estaba tan concentrado en mí, que el gesto no fue para nada disimulado, me atrapó en sus ojos y no pude desviar la mirada, sólo pude sonrojarme aún más, tenía una sonrisa, muy amplia, hasta los ojos parecían brillarle. ¿Cómo me vería yo justo ahora?

Tomó mi otra mano haciendo que quedara frente a él, tuve que levantar la vista un poquito para verlo bien. ¿Ahora qué? Me tenía entre la espada y la pared, aparte de sostener mis manos, yo estaba perdida en sus ojos.

_Nee, Kyoko-chan, ¿Q-Quieres ser mi novia? – Bien, supongo que mi cerebro me juega justo ahora una broma, muy cruel, tal vez demasiado cruel. Ahora no me queda de otra que esperar a ver qué dirá, pero nada parecía salir de su boca, ni una palabra.

_¿Kyoko-chan? – ¿Preguntó algo? ¿Que acaso no fue mi imaginación…?

_¿Eh? – ¡No tengo idea de que sucede justo ahora! _¿Eso que dijiste no fue mi imaginación? – suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Me quedé sin habla y empecé a tartamudear.

_Yo, yo, yo…

_¿Tú, tú, tú…? – No pude hablar, así que asentí apenada y él sonrió

_¿En serio? – Volví a asentir y él me abrazó, nos quedamos así por unos minutos. Bueno: Dios, ya puedo morir tranquila… Pensándolo bien, mejor no, ¡tengo que desfrutar esto antes de morir! ¡Me niego a morir sin haber pasado un día con él! Pero ahora, las clases son primero supongo…

_T-Tenemos que ir a clase. – Hizo un gesto de desaprobación

_Mejor no, ya llevamos 10 minutos tarde y 10 minutos o una hora reciben igual el mismo castigo, así que mejor entremos en la siguiente clase.

Lo pensé seriamente, mi profesora de ciencias de la tierra era bastante malhumorada, así que solo por hoy aceptaré su sugerencia. De todas maneras, su clase termina en una hora, y soy buena estudiante, así que perderme una sola clase no me hará mal.

Él se sentó en la sabana que teníamos extendida y palmeó a su lado para indicar que me sentara. Obedecí, todavía no sentía el valor necesario para entablar conversación sobre lo que fuera, así que él comenzó.

_Nee… - Lo miré _ Yo… yo te gusto porque s-… Mejor dicho, ¿por qué te gusto? – ¿Duda de que me guste por quién es? Bueno supongo que después de ser acosado por chicas habrá recibido ya miles de confesiones…

Tomé aire para ver si junto a éste venía algo de valor también.

_Tsuna-kun, tú eres una buena persona, eres amable y muy agradable, no me gustas porque seas el cantante de una banda, me gustas por quien eres… - Me alegra que haya sonado tan bien como se escuchó en mi cabeza. Tiendo a arruinar este tipo de discursillos.

Él sonrió pero no dijo nada. Parecía realmente feliz. Me miró sonrojado, bastante sonrojado, me entró curiosidad, ¿Cuál sería la causa de su sonrojo?

_¿P-Puedo… Puedo recostarme… como ayer…? - Su motivo era bastante entendible, y sí, también me sonrojé. Por alguna razón mis adentros permanecieron pacíficos y sin más complicaciones, asentí. Él sonrió y se recostó en mis piernas, "Almohada Kyoko" vuelve al trabajo.

Miré su cabello castaño, y algo insegura hundí mi mano en su pelo, era suave, al mirar su rostro él había cerrado los ojos instintivamente ante el contacto supongo, seguí acariciando su cabeza y jugando con su pelo hasta que se quedó dormido.

Lo observé dormir un rato, y detalle sus facciones. Sus cejas, sus pestañas, su mentón, sus… sus labios.

Sigo sin creer que acabo de convertirme en la novia de Tsuna… de hecho, creo que ahora es que vengo a caer en cuenta de que soy su novia… su novia… él es mi… ¡mi novio!

Volví a mirarlo detalladamente y me incliné hacia su rostro, al hacerlo mis labios quedaron sobre su frente, quise darle un leve beso, pero me dio algo de pena, luego bajé un poco y tuve el valor y la osadía de besar sus labios. Soy una loca, atrevida, pervertida, ladrona, abusadora y- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Está respondiendo a mi beso! ¡Ahora sí que la he liado!

Intenté retirarme pero él tomó mi rostro con una mano, y el beso se prolongó. Duró alrededor de 10 segundos. Tsuna no perdió el tiempo.

Al principio solo tenía sus labios unidos a los míos, pero luego separo un poco los suyos recorriendo mis labios con su lengua, no podía separarme ya que su mano estaba entre mi cuello y mi oreja, cuando sentí el tacto de su lengua trate de decir algo pero en vez de lograrlo entreabrí la boca dándole paso a su lengua que rápidamente encontró la mía y acarició la punta sutilmente.

Era mi primer beso francés, pero se sentía increíble, sentí que me quedaba sin aire y antes de que hiciera algo él me soltó dejando que me separara, pero aún así no me alejé, sólo terminé el beso.

El sonrío y yo igual, luego volví a mi posición inicial, al cabo de unos minutos el sol empezó a molestarnos.

_Waa que sol, ¿Vamos bajo el árbol si? –asentí y movimos la manta un poco para que quedara bajo el árbol, esta vez él se sentó recostándose en el árbol y me llamó con un gesto de la mano.

_¿Te importaría sentarte aquí? – Miré exactamente a "dónde" se refería, estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y palmeo un par de veces en sus piernas, me sonrojé pero a estas alturas ¿ya qué más da? Asentí y me senté en sus piernas, me abrazó y puso su cabeza en mi hombro. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo y debo admitir que me puse nerviosa, en especial cuando acercó su rostro a mi pelo.

_Nee, Kyoko-chan, hueles muy bien – Dijo con una voz en mi opinión, dulce, pero es más de lo que puedo resistir, me sonrojé, mucho, demasiado, pensé que de hecho explotaría. Y al final decidí sentarme a su lado y recostar la cabeza en su hombro, estuvo de acuerdo cuando vio mi grado de "casi muerte por exceso de sangre bombeando".

Estuvimos hablando de cosas sencillas, como a qué países fue, gente que conoció, de hecho, quiero conocer a los dos protagonistas de la canción "el flaco" me dio mucha curiosidad cuando me habló de ellos. No me contó toda la historia ya que dijo que me la contaría el sábado porque Byakuran y Shoichi, los protagonistas, vendrían a su casa, tendré que esperar un poco.

_¿De verdad tengo que esperar? –Pregunté una última vez a ver si me contaba la historia, tenía que intentarlo.

_Ah, es que de verdad es mejor cuando Byakuran la cuenta. No falta mucho. Además conocerás mi casa… - Eso ya valía como un punto positivo así que me rendí.

Revisé mi reloj y la hora ya había pasado, así que recogimos todo rápidamente y ambos partimos a nuestros respectivos salones, cuando tomé un pasillo diferente al de Tsuna corrí como una psicótica por el pasillo y cuando llegué Chrome estaba al igual que yo, esperando para entrar.

_¿Eh? ¿Chrome? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque no estabas en clase? –Me miró nerviosa, ¿Ella nerviosa? Debió haber sido mi imaginación.

_Ah, es que… - En ese instante la profesora de lengua nos tomó a ambas por los hombros.

_Eso exactamente quiero saber. Pasen de una vez. – Entramos en un psicoterror enorme, por mi parte casi muero de un infarto. Entramos apresuradamente al salón y nos sentamos, varias nos miraron de manera insistente.

_Pero es que definitivamente, estos chicos nuevos sólo vinieron a desgraciar al colegio- Ambas miramos ofendidas a la maestra, pero ninguna dijo nada. _ Uno es un asocial, otro es un psicótico, el otro un engreído, si es que hay un par que no son tan malos pero por si fuera poco 2 de ellos empiezan a echar a perder a las mejores alumnas del salón. Que chicos problema. – me sentí ofendida, no es que haya pasado a propósito, fue que… ¡no estaba planeado y punto! Ahora bien, no sé porque Chrome haya llegado tarde, la miré y tenía la mirada baja y estaba algo sonrojada. Esto es algo inusual… creo que tendremos una charla a solas en mi casa luego…

La clase, pasó lento, la verdad odie tener que prestarle atención ya que de por sí me sentía molesta con la maestra, pero estudios son estudios, quiera o no.

Al fin sonó la campana, ¡por fin! ¡Gloria a los cielos! Esperé a Chrome y salimos juntas, después claro de la mareada de chicas que salieron antes, al salir Tsuna estaba esperándonos en la vuelta del pasillo, nadie estaba por allí ya que seguían a los recién llegados, así que bajamos a buscar los zapatos, cuando llegamos me sorprendí al ver ahí parado a Mukuro, en el acto miré a Chrome, y juro que nunca en mi vida la había visto tan roja. Nos acercamos al susodicho y él lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a mí.

_Ho, así que tú debes ser Kyoko, Nagi siempre habla de ti, gracias por cuidar de ella. – Al principio me idioticé pero luego respondí

_Ah, no es nada, Rokudo-san.

_Mukuro está bien.- Me corrigió, asentí y el sonrío, entiendo porque le gusta, debo decir que es bastante guapo. Cuando terminamos de salir el tomó la mano de Chrome, y se despidió.

_Bueno, nos vemos mañana, y gracias por lo de hoy Vongola –

_Ah, hasta mañana Kyoko-chan, Tsuna-kun gracias. – nos despedimos con un gesto de las manos, eso de "gracias" me dio una curiosidad…

_No fue nada. – Tsuna le restó importancia a lo que sea que haya hecho.

_Nee, Tsuna-kun, ¿por qué te dieron las gracias? ¿Y por qué Vongola? – Rió y se rascó la cabeza.

_Es que le devolví un favor que le debía a Chrome-chan, y Mukuro a veces le da por decirme Vongola, pero a veces si me dice Tsuna o Tsunayoshi. – Asentí y caminamos en silencio, cuando llegamos a mi casa, era hora de despedirse. Odiaba tener que despedirme aunque sólo fuera hasta mañana, pero así como se despidió fue menos detestable.

_Hasta mañana, Kyoko-chan. – Asentí y él se acercó rápidamente dándome un beso, fue corto y dulce, luego sonrió y se fue. Yo también le sonreí y me quedé parada en la puerta como una idiota por unos 2 minutos antes de entrar, saludé a mi mamá y subí, hice la tarea como pude, y pasé el resto de la tarde haciendo cosas por la casa. Hasta que al fin llegó la hora de dormir, ya estaba lista para dormir, bañada y vestida, me acosté al fin, sin sacar a Tsuna de mis pensamientos, eso de "electroestática" era extraño, pero me alegra ser electroestática al menos para él. Sonreí y al fin logré quedarme dormida.

Bien, hasta aquí, no tienen idea de cuanto me cotó hacer este cap xd

Bueno, lo de "Nagi" tendrá explicación luego, pero debo recordar que, aunque para nosotros se llame Chrome, para ellos se llama sencillamente Kuromu por cómo se escribe, así que luego explicaré porque Mukuro la llama Nagi, en el siguiente cap, será para Mukuro y Chrome, y de hecho lo narrare yo y no Chrome bujajaja.

Mas bien es como un cap extra, y por cierto, notaron que Byakuran y Shoichi aparecerán? Jejeje a la larga no sé si aparezcan más personajes.

Cuando amerite el momento les diré qué canciones deben buscar por youtube o ares o lo que sea para que la escuchen y el fic tenga más sentido, después de todo, es más bien un song fic, con historia.

El próximo cap es: A tu lado. 

Esperénlo! Nos leemos!


	4. Extra: A tu lado

Hola, Sí, lo sé, super tarde, sin justificación, hace como una semana que estaba listo el cap pero no lo había editado… hehe… gomen  m(_ _)m

¡Hay algo super importante que olvide mencionar! No debí haberlo olvidado! Chrome tiene el pelo largo, como cuando se encuentra a Mukuro en sus sueños en los caps de KHR. Y no tiene parche! Osea, tiene sus dos ojitos color morado! Lamento haber olvidado algo tan importante! En mi cabeza eso siempre estuvo presente! Lo siento!

Este es mas como un cap de relleno que casi no tiene que ver con la trama original, pero pensé que les gustaría, si tiene o no continuación es depende de la aceptación de este cap. 

**A tu lado:**

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-Narradora POV-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

La mañana llegó sin más, aunque el tiempo es igual para todos, esta pasaba excepcionalmente lenta para la joven de cabello purpúreo, que estaba más ansiosa que de costumbre, ya que hoy por fin vería al motivo de sus sueños, dos años separados la tenían triste, claro que no dejaría que eso afectara su vida diaria, no señor, pero, aun así siempre estaba extrañándolo.

Cuando la clase comenzó, ella volteó a ver a su mejor amiga, que tenía una mirada perdida y tomaba notas inconscientemente, "Me gustaría poder hacer eso" pensó decepcionada, ya que ella estaba muy distraída esperando que por fin las agujas del reloj llegaran a la hora de almuerzo, el saber que su querido Mukuro se encontraba en el mismo edificio que ella pero no estaban juntos la tenía muy desesperada, ya no podía esperar. Movía su lápiz con destreza entre sus pequeños dedos de marfil cuando no tenía que escribir.

Pasó la primera clase, cambio de profesor y materia, perfecto, ahora al menos sentía que faltaba menos, en una hora, sólo una hora lo vería, eso era suficiente motivación para sacar mejor los cálculos en física.

Estaba terminando la ecuación cuando escuchó el sonido, que en realidad era estruendoso y grueso, para ella fue como el cantar de ángeles, la campana, el tintineo, "ding dong dang dong" soltó el lápiz en el bolso, y al diablo el bento, almorzar era para débiles que no desayunan, y ella había desayunado mucho para poder saltar el almuerzo. Bueno, es que ella sabía que iba a ser un verdadero reto poder llegar a su objetivo. Antes de salir iba a decirle algo a Kyoko, pero cuando volteó a su dirección ella no estaba. "¡Es rápida!" pensó con una sonrisa interna, respiró profundo y salió del salón a enfrentarse a la gente.

No tardó más de unos segundos en determinar la ubicación del mayor, y es que éste había venido al salón, sólo que estaba en el centro de una concentración masiva de chicas, se acercó para ver si siquiera tenía oportunidad de atravesar el muro humano.

"Es imposible, además si lo logro y me acerco a él todas sabrán de lo nuestro y tal vez algunas chicas empiecen a molestarme y…" algo interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, una voy que gritó por encima del ruido.

_¡Hibari-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Y valla pulmón que tenía esa persona, todas las chicas se voltearon para buscar al mencionado, menos ella, y de un momento a otro sintió que alguien la empujaba y así era. Y ella pequeña y delgada no pudo evitar ser empujada, pasó rápidamente entre la multitud y chocó con alguien, pero al subir la mirada vio el rostro algo sorprendido de Mukuro, volteó para ver si lograba ver a la persona que la había ayudado, y ahí estaba Tsuna, con una sonrisa, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y cuando volvió la vista para ver a Mukuro este la cargó como si de un bebé se tratase. Y saltó por la ventana, un piso de altura en realidad no era nada para Mukuro, pero aún así ella dejó escapar un grito que murió ahogado en el pecho del mayor.

Al llegar abajo el mayor empezó a hablar mientras caminaba.

_Oya oya, cuánto tiempo sin vernos mi querida Nagi. –"Nagi" ese nombre por el que él la llamaba cuando estaban a solas. El nombre que ella atesoraba, ya que ahora mismo su nombre de pila por ley era Chrome, pero el nombre que le puso su verdadera madre fue Nagi, aunque sus padres adoptivos se lo hayan cambiado le dijeron su verdadero nombre, y para ella eso era un tesoro.

_¡Mu-Mukuro-sama! – Su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente

_¿Cómo has estado? – Ella hizo su mayor esfuerzo por respirar con normalidad

_B-Bien, ¿P-Por cierto, a dónde vamos? –Preguntó al ver que no dejaban de moverse y que él no la bajaba.

_A un sitio donde no nos molesten. Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu mejor amiga? –ella siempre suele hablar de Kyoko y de lo que hacen en el día cuando hablan por teléfono, al punto que de prácticamente Mukuro la conoce.

_Bien, tal vez la conozcas a la salida… -

Al final llegaron a un pequeño jardín interno del colegio, al cual nadie iba, ya que estaba bastante lejos de los terrenos principales. Mukuro no la bajó si no que se sentó en un banco con ella en las piernas. La joven estaba sonrojada a más no poder. El mayor la abrazó y susurró a su oído.

_Te extrañé mi querida Nagi. – Chrome dejó escapar un gemido y se alejó un poco de Mukuro pero este solo dejó escapar una risita y tomó su mentón para hacer que ella lo mirara y unió sus labios a los de ella.

Esa sensación de suavidad de los labios del mayor era algo que ella extrañaba mucho, demasiado, sentía ansiedad por ellos, así que no hizo ni un mínimo intento de separarse de él.

_Mujuro-shama – Pronuncio ella como pudo sin separarse de los labios del mayor devolviendo el beso, lentamente ambas lengua se encontraron y empezaron a moverse a un ritmo lento. Se separaron unos segundos después para tomar algo de aire, y Chrome aprovechó el momento para girar y quedar de frente a él.

Ahora ella se encontraba sentada sobre el regazo de Mukuro con las piernas a cada lado de las de él, tomó su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos, y se quedó contemplándolo.

_¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó con su voz de Contra-Bajo, excesivamente sensual, los ojos de Chrome se llenaron de lágrimas pero en su rostro había una amplia sonrisa.

_Te extrañé mucho – Pronunció finalmente y volvió a unir sus labios con los de él sin previo aviso. Mukuro sonrió y la tomó con una mano en la parte baja de la espalda y con la otra por la nuca para profundizar el beso.

Lentamente Mukuro bajó un poco la mano que tenía en la espalda baja de Chrome.

_¡Hnnmn..! – Ella trató de protestar un poco y Mukuro rió ente besos, tenía el plan de bajar un poco más, pero Chrome cortó el beso de manera abrupta para poder mostrar negación.

_¡M-Mukuro-sama! – Pronunció entre jadeos y sonrojada, con un pequeño hilo de saliva bajando por la comisura de su labio.

_¿Si? – Actuó como si no hubiese pasado nada y lamió el hilo de saliva.

_¡No puede hacer algo así! ¡Estamos en la escuela…! -él rio, la miró directo a los ojos.

_A mi no me importa, no es como si alguien viniera por aquí, ¿sabes? Además te extrañe, extrañé tus besos, tu voz, tu aroma, tus caricias y tu cuerpo, extrañé todo de ti Nagi. – La dejó sin palabras, pero eso no significaba que la hubiera convencido, ella sabía que no podía hacer algo así en las áreas escolares, era demasiado arriesgado.

_Nagi.

_¡¿H-Hai?! – Respondió instantáneamente ante la voz de Mukuro.

_¿Hace cuanto tiempo guardas abstinencia de tocarte? – Si había momentos donde ella sentía vergüenza y ganas infinitas de ser tragada por la tierra, este era uno de ellos, estaba completamente avergonzada, pero debía responder o sería hasta peor.

_H-Hace unos meses de meses… - respondió lo más bajito que su voz de soprano podía

_Oya oya, kufufu, eso no lo podemos dejar así, ¿o si? – El pánico recorrió el cuerpo de la soprano, y Mukuro de manera rápida y ágil abrió las piernas, volteó a Chrome y la sentó en el banco entre sus piernas, y rápidamente la inmovilizó abrazándola.

_¡Mu-Mukuro-sama! – Éste la ignoró y con planes maléficos de satisfacer las necesidades carnales que sufre una chica normal, encaminó su mano lentamente, acariciando el cuerpo de la menor, hasta llegar a su vientre.

_¡Mukuro-sama! ¡Un momento, este no es el lugar! –De su boca salían quejas y negativas, pero sus acciones no concordaban con sus palabras para nada. Dejando escapar un Kufufu, estuvo a punto de meter la mano bajo la falda de Chrome, pero un sonido a la lejanía lo alertó de no hacerlo.

Se escuchaban pasos a lo lejos, rápidamente Mukuro sentó a Chrome a su lado, y ella sin enterarse de nada lo miró.

"No creo que me haya obedecido así sin mas… algo pasa. O tal vez la apocalipsis sí que viene…" Pensó ante la situación, pero todo tuvo sentido cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

_Araaaa! ¡Kuuuurooomuuu-senpaaaaai! – El grito era algo infantil, en pocos segundo el dueño de la voz llegó hacia donde estaban ellos sentados.

_Kuromu-senpai! - Arrastraba las silabas haciendo que el nombre quedara de manera nativa, el joven de primer años, de cabello verde y boina azul marino saltó a los brazos de Chrome.

_¿F-Fran? – La aludida, atrapó al pequeño.

_¡Gokigenyou*, kuromu-senpai! Eh… Quién es este onii-chan con peinado de piña? Ah, es el guitarrista de Vongola! Suggoi~! – No dejaba de hablar, Mukuro tenía una cara de pocos amigos, y no tenía interés de ocultarlo en lo más mínimo.

_¿Y quien eres tú? – preguntó el guitarrista y el enojo se notaba en su voz, Chrome también lo notó.

_¡Mi nombre es Fran, soy el Kouhai* de kuromu-senpai, y soy de primer año! ¡Ella me ayudó mucho cuando entré a la escuela y por eso la quiero mucho! – Mukuro suspiró de manera larga, tal vez para calmarse, y miró su reloj.

_La campana va a sonar, ¿está bien que estés aquí? – Chrome prefería no interferir.

_¡¿Ehhh?! ¿Y ustedes están bien? ¡Vamos al edificio!-

_No, nosotros tenemos algo que hacer, pero debería apresurarte, no quiero que dañes tu imagen de chico bueno y puntual. – fingió interés para convencerlo, y al menor le brillaron los ojos.

_¡Vaya que bueno eres preocupándote por mi! Ya lo decidí desde hoy serás mi maestro. Así que seguiré el consejo de mi Shishou* y me iré! ¡Adiós Kuromu-senpai! – Dicho eso beso la mejilla de la chica y corrió hacia el edificio. Un momento de 4 segundos de silencio hasta que Chrome lo rompió.

_¿De verdad está bien que no vallamos? – Se escuchó la campana de entrada a la lejanía.

_10 minutos, una hora, es el mismo regaño, es lo que siempre le explico a Tsunayoshi. – Dijo alzando los hombros para restarle importancia.

_¡Eso no es ser una muy buena influencia que digamos Mukuro-sama! – Él mayor rió.

_¿Continuamos con lo anterior? – Ella bajó la mirada apenada.

_Mukuro-sama, en serio no quiero hacer ese tipo de cosas en la zona de la escuela… yo… - El mayor la silenció con un beso.

_Nagi, si no quieres no te tienes que poner así, simplemente me meteré a la fuerza en tu casa después de clase.

_¿A-a la fuerza? ¡No es necesario algo así! De todas maneras hoy estoy sola en casa… - Dejó salir una sonrisa marca Mukuro, asintió y la volvió a besar.

_De igual manera, nos quedaremos aquí al menos una hora, o hasta que satisfaga un poco mis deseos de ti. – Ella rió bajito y asintió, para volver a besarse una vez más, jugando con sus leguas.

Después de unos minutos Mukuro decidió que el césped era lo suficientemente suave como para acostarse. Así que sin mucho preámbulo ambos se recostaron en el césped.

Mukuro se puso sobre ella apoyado en los codos para no dejarla soportar nada de su peso, y siguió besándola de manera hambrienta, después de satisfacerse empezó a bajar para bezar su cuello, haciendo gemir a la chica.

_M-Mukuro-sama~ - Seguía lamiendo y besando todo lo que no estaba cubierto con ropa, y teniendo cuidado de no dejar marca alguna.

Así pasaron 50 minutos. En intercambios de cariño y juegos de mordiscos y besos. Hasta que Chrome recuperó el sentido de la responsabilidad, aunque en realidad prefería mandarlo al diablo. El sentido de la responsabilidad le decía que tenían que volver a clase.

_Mukuro-sama…

_¿Si? –A pesar de que se encontraba jodidamente cómoda ya que se encontraba recostada en el pecho de Mukuro mientras este la abrazaba, tenía que decirlo.

_Hay que volver, si pasa más tiempo si será difícil entrar.

_... Vale. – Se levantó y le tendió la mano, ella también lo siguió rápidamente y empezaron a caminar al edificio escolar, al fin dentro, sus caminos se separaban, cuando se separaron y Chrome no lo podía ver, corrió al salón, y antes de tocar la puerta empezó a arreglarse un poco el uniforme y la ropa así como el pelo en caso de tener alguna ramita.

En ese instante llegó Kyoko, muy agitada y se paró a su lado

_¿Eh? ¿Chrome? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque no estabas en clase? – Se puso sumamente nerviosa, cosa no muy común en ella, no sabía que decirle a su mejor amiga, así que improvisaría algo.

_Ah, es que… - Ahí la profesora las tomó a albas por el hombro

_Eso exactamente quiero saber. Pasen de una vez. – dijo con voz terrorífica la maestra de turno, las hizo pasar y les dio el regaño que todos saben.

Al salir al fin de la clase, los tres bajaron juntos, Tsuna, Kyoko y ella. Al llegar al vestíbulo a buscar sus zapatos, ahí estaba Mukuro, esperando a Chrome, ella se sonrojó dejando tontos a los tomates de lo roja que estaba. Mukuro al notar el tierno sonrojo se acercó primero a Kyoko la mejor amiga de su querida Nagi.

_Ho, así que tú debes ser Kyoko, Nagi siempre habla de ti, gracias por cuidar de ella. – La peli naranja quedó algo embobada con el guitarrista.

_Ah, no es nada, Rokudo-san.

_Mukuro está bien.-La corrigió rápidamente, ella asintió

_Bueno, nos vemos mañana, y gracias por lo de hoy Vongola – dijo Mukuro preparándose para irse, y tomando la mano de Chrome, cosa que hizo que la pequeña soprano se sonrojara.

_Ah, hasta mañana Kyoko-chan, Tsuna-kun gracias. – recordó agradecerle al castaño por su buena acción del día al ayudarla a llegar a Mukuro.

_No fue nada. – Tsuna le restó importancia y se despidieron con un gesto de manos y separaron sus caminos.

_Y bien, nagi, ¿vamos a tu casa no?

_¡¿Eh?! –

_Me prometiste que iríamos.

_No prometí… - una expresión, eso fue todo lo que tuvo que hacer el mayor para quebrar la voluntad de Chrome y convencerla, solo una expresión ella suspiró, nadie le negaría nada a Mukuro y menos haciendo cara de borrego degollado, asintió y emprendieron el camino a casa de la menor, con intenciones algo locas, ella sabía cuáles eran, él sabía que no le costaría convencerla, y ella sabía que a la final él la convencería y después de una larga discusión el terminaría saliéndose con la suya, así que ¿por qué complicar el proceso? Sencillamente diría que sí desde un principio, de todas maneras en el fondo ella también quería estar con su querido Mukuro, y estar siempre a su lado.

"Siempre que esté a tu lado lo demás no importa." Pensó con una sonrisa y se aferró al brazo de Mukuro, se miraron y sonrieron para ir a la casa de Chrome.

Fin.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

*Kouhai: Cuando tienes un senpai, tú eres el Kouhai.

*Gokigenyou: Buenos días, o buen día.

*Shishou: Maestro, así le dice Fran en el anime, y me gusta así xd

Bueno, este fue el cap, espero les haya gustado, si tienen aguna duda pueden preguntar en el mismo review, que Por Dios y Kami-sama, dejen uno! Xd 

Y bueno, tal vez tanga una conti, pero no me sentía pervertida para escribir "ese" tipo de cosas xd el rpoximo cap ya es con Kyoko y Tsuna de manera normal :D 

Nos leemos, esta vez pero que mas pronto que esta … 


	5. Intergaláctica

Aquí el cap, perdón por la tardanza, sin mas, KHR no es mio. Aclarado eso, lean.

Intergaláctica.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._Tsuna POV_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-

La mañana por fin llegó junto con el sonido del despertador, no digo que el molesto sonido sea malo, ya que prefiero el "beeeeep beeeep" a el "Tsuna párate de una buena vez, vago!" de Reborn. Bueno, aparte de eso hoy tengo un súper plan, ¡Buscaré a Kyoko a su casa e iré a la escuela con ella! Para eso me levanté algo más temprano, comí apresurado y estaba listo para marcar rumbo a casa de Kyoko.

_¿Ara? ¡Tsu-kun no debes comer tan apresurado! – Me regañó mi madre.

_Ah, perdomf mamá esf que – Tragué_ voy a ir a buscar a Kyoko-chan a su casa para ir a la escuela.- Me tomé el vaso de leche apresurado también, espero que no me caiga mal…

_¡Ara! Te refieres a tu novia? – Me ahogué como un tarado y tosí un par de veces algo avergonzado, si es verdad que ya le había contado a Reborn, era obvio que mi mamá también debía saberlo ya.

_S-si…

_¿Puedes decirle a Kyoko-chan que venga a la casa a tomar té?. Es una chica muy agradable y tiene algo de tiempo que no pasa por la tienda – Asentí y sonreí, para luego salir por la puerta, pero choqué con Reborn a penas al salir.

_Ite! Gomen Reborn.

_A dónde vas tan temprano? – Preguntó acomodándose el sombrero.

_Voy a buscar a Kyoko para ir juntos a la escuela – Dije muy animado, y es que si lo estaba.

_¿Seguro que es buena idea? – Su pregunta me dejó algo confundido

_¿A que te refieres? – suspiró y me palmeó el hombro, mientras pasaba a mi lado para entrar a la casa.

_Nada, ya te darás cuenta solo… - La puerta se cerró detrás de mi dejándome confundido. Lo medité un par de minutos, pero preferí dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, debía apresurarme en llegar, ¡ella no sabe que iré a buscarla!

Fui a un trote constante y llegué a su casa en cuestión de minutos. Me recosté en la pared de la entrada a esperar pacientemente, no debe de tardar mucho.

Pasaron 5 minutos y escuche la puerta, y dos segundo después Kyoko salió apresurada y chocó conmigo, no nos caímos porque de alguna manera me esperaba eso.

_Buenos días Kyoko-chan – Saludé. Ella estaba casi contra mi pecho se separó y me miró sorprendida.

_T-Tsuna-kun, ¿qué haces aquí? - Se veía muy sorprendida, su cara era bastante linda en ese momento.

_¡Vamos juntos a la escuela! – Se quedó casi de piedra, unos segundos nada más, sonrió y asintió poniendo una gran sonrisa. Empezamos a caminar, el camino fue más complicado de lo que pensé. Sucede que a pesar de que hablábamos de varias cosas, yo no sacaba de mi cabeza la gran pregunta "¿Tomo, o no tomo su mano?" Fue desesperante, al final no lo hice, pero caminábamos muy cerca uno del otro, al llegar, pude notar varías chicas que nos miraban, algunas con asombro y otras deprimidas, pero aún así la mayoría me saludó como siempre, "Gokigenyou Tsunayoshi-sama" moriré joven si sigo oyendo eso… hubo una chica que me inquietó un poco, su mirada no era sorprendida ni triste era más bien, ¿enojada?, no podía decirlo con certeza, pero parecía que miraba a Kyoko de manera insistente, no pude seguir mirándola ya que seguimos adelante,

Cuando cambiamos de zapatos en la entrada ella suspiró pesadamente.

_¿Qué sucede? – Me miró algo triste.

_¿Eh? Ah no es nada. Jeje - Caminamos también juntos hasta el salón.

Al llegar también sucedió lo mismo, pero esta vez sin la "miradita" espeluznante de antes. Nos sentamos a tomar la clase.

Como siempre Kyoko tomaba notas perfectas, mientras las mías parecían un garabato feo de un niño de primaria… que triste.

Miré re reojo las notas de Chrome, tal vez las de ella fuesen mas como las mÍas, y bueno, las de ellas eran un poquitico menos perfectas que Las de Kyoko, pero también dejaban a las mías en ridículo…

_Bueno, esa es la clase, chicas, vallan saliendo en orden. – ¿eh? Todas las chicas se levantaron y miré a Kyoko y a Chrome, tratando de pedir una explicación con la mirada, pero no recibí nada, salieron del salón y quedamos sólo los chicos.

_¡Ahh! Qué pena que no veremos a las chicas mas… -¿Eh?

_¿Disculpa, a que te refieres? –Le pregunté al chico que dijo eso con tono depresivo.

_Ah, Sawada, ¿no lo sabes aún cierto? Las chicas ven gimnasia los jueves, y son 2 horas, así que almuerzan juntas, y luego ya es la salida. –¿Eh? Mejor dicho ¡¿EEHHH?!

_Ah ya veo. –Oculté mi verdadera desesperación, ¡demonios! ¡Eso significa que no la veré hasta la salida! Por eso suspiró así en la entrada… ¿comeré solito?

_¡Tsuna!

_¡Jefe!

Dos voces que conocía muy bien me llamaron, Gokudera y Yamamoto.

_¡Hola chicos! – casi parece que no estuviéramos en la misma clase, ya que nos sentamos muy separados.

_¡Comamos juntos Tsuna traje sushi especial de mi viejo! – Dijo Yamamoto

_¡Si, vamos a comer Décimo!. –Sonreí. Fue estúpido de mi parte olvidar siquiera un segundo a mis mejores amigos.

_¡Claro vamos! – Me animé y Yamamoto pasó el brazo por mis hombros y por los de Gokudera.

_Si si, vamos, ¡invitemos a Hibari-san también!

_¡¿EEHH?! ¿A Hibari-san? ¡No quiero ser mordido hasta la muerte! – Lloriqueé y él rio, y Gokudera no dijo nada.

_Vamos que él no es un super humano también le da hambre. ¡Y le gustará el sushi! –que animado suena, no podré negarme suspiré resignado. Bueno con suerte y gracia de kami-sama, saldré vivo de esta e iré a tomar té con Kyoko chan.

-._.-._.-._.-_.-._.-_.-_.Kyoko POV.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Al llegar a la escuela noté que 2 chicas me estaban mirando extraño…

Eso rondaba por mi cabeza mientras íbamos en camino a la pista a correr. Chrome notó mi expresión.

_¿Sucede algo Kyoko-chan? – Negué con la cabeza en el acto, no quiero preocuparla. Empezamos el calentamiento. Todo iba normal.

_Chicas, párense todas detrás de la línea blanca, y cuando las llame correrán y saltarán el potro y luego seguirán hasta la barra y harán 2 vueltas. – Siempre se oye más complicado de lo que es… suspiré. ¿Estará Tsuna comiendo sólo? Volteé al edificio y pude ver que no era así, estaba en la azotea comiendo con todos los chicos, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Ryohei y Mukuro. Sonreí para mis adentros, me pregunto si no está tanto tiempo con sus amigos por estar conmigo, noté que Mukuro señaló hacia la pista y Tsuna volteó y me buscó con la mirada, no tardó nada en encontrarme, y a pesar de que estábamos algo lejos creo que vi que sonrió. En ese momento escuché mi nombre.

_Sasagawa Kyoko.

_Hai! – ¡Ay dios, no estoy preparada y mucho menos concentrada! ¡Voy a matarme en la barra a menos que antes me caiga en el salto de potro! Respiré profundo y corrí, salté el potro –por obra y gracia de los dioses debo decir…- y luego corrí -aun sin creer que no me había caído- a la barra y di las dos vueltas, sin caerme… guao, ¡¿cómo diablos lo hice?!

_Bien. – Dijo la maestra y volví trotando a mi puesto.

_¡Muy bien Kyoko-chan! – Me felicitaron Haru, Hana, Hikari y Chrome.

_¡Gracias! todo estaba fríamente calculado. –soy una mentirosa de la…

Volteé a la azotea una vez más, y Tsuna seguía mirándome, ¿vio lo que hice? Bien, ¡otra razón para agradecer el no haberme caído!

Después de unos 20 minutos, nos sentamos a comer. Traté de preguntarle a Chrome que había pasado ayer pero ella insistía en que se había quedado hablando con Mukuro y por eso llegó tarde. Bueno, si ella dice eso, no dirá nada mas… seguimos hablando un poco mas y luego de 30 min de reposo, tocaba la carrera de 200 metros, dos vueltas a la pista, no es mucho, mi especialidad es correr. Me pusieron en la primera línea, con otras 8 chicas, pero Chrome no estaba entre ellas, examiné unos segundos a la competencia, entré en algo de pánico al ver que estaba por correr contra las dos chicas que me habían mirado extraño en la mañana, miré la azotea y no había nadie. Volví a mirar a las 2 chicas, ambas tenían aproximadamente mi estatura, una tenía el cabello rubio y la otra, color arena. Me miraron, al parecer sin hostilidad, pero algo en su sonrisa no andaba bien.

_En sus marcas. – La gran señal, me preparé tratando de concentrarme.

_Listas. – Al menos esto acabaría pronto, no es mucho…

_Fuera! – Empecé a correr a un buen ritmo, y que mala idea fue, ambas chicas a mis flancos, bien, ahora ¿qué? Traté de acelerar pero ellas me imitaron, la que estaba más cerca de mí, me habló.

_Cuidado con esa serpiente.- No gritó, sólo lo dijo, y si hay algo que no soporto es una serpiente o una araña, si bien mi parte racional del cerebro me decía que era imposible a un 100% que hubiese una aquí, la parte irracional temblaba como gelatina, y el miedo y pánico me invadió, tropecé con mis propios pies, y sentí como me levanté del suelo, iba a caerme, veía todo tan lento.

Escuche a Chrome gritar mi nombre y yo aún no había tocado el suelo, hasta que sentí el dolor, un dolor punzante en la rodilla y luego en las manos.

_Kyaaa! – me quedé ahí en el piso y Chrome llegó a mi lado rápido, estaba muy concentrada en pensar "duele duele duele duele" pero oí a la profesora.

_Dokuro-san, ayude a la señorita Sasagawa a llegar a la enfermería pronto, señorita Sasagawa puede ponerse en pie- Respiré profundo y asentí. Dolía, pero podía caminar, Chrome me llevó a la enfermería ayudándome a caminar un poco.

_¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó preocupada con su vocecita de soprano más baja de lo normal.

_Me tropecé –mentí.

_Tú no te tropiezas por nada, y menos corriendo… - Suspiré

_Bueno, una chica que corría a mi lado me asustó diciendo que había una serpiente…Sé que es obvio que no podía ser vedad pero tú sabes lo que pasa cuando me hablan de ellas… -Ella asintió

_La que iba más cerca de ti era Nadeshiko-san… -Dijo algo pensativa.

_¿La conoces? – pregunté sorprendida y moví la rodilla de más, y dolió. _ Itai!

_¡Kyoko-chan! Tranquila. Algo así, ella va en la clase de al lado, y es fan de Tsuna-kun –ahora entiendo las miradas de antes…

_Ah… y la otra? La de cabello ceniza?

_Ella es Mizuki-san. No sé si es fan de Tsuna-kun pero, es como la sombra de Nadeshiko-san… Debes tener cuidado con ese tipo de cosas Kyoko-chan. -Asentí y ella suspiró y luego me llevó a la enfermería sin más.

Me limpiaron la herida, nada grave, y la vendaron. No volví a la clase, y al sonar la campana fui directo a la salida, donde Tsuna me esperaba con un rostro que reflejaba impaciencia, reí un poco.

_Tsuuuna-kun – llegué a su lado saludando y el sonrió ampliamente con esa sonrisa suya que es tan… en fin.

_nee Kyoko-chan, ¿puedes venir a mi casa? – ¿Ein?

_¿A tu casa? ¿Por qué? – Pregunté extrañada de la repentina propuesta.

_Mi mamá quiere que vayas a tomar té porque dice que hace días que no te ve. – Ahhh, bueno es cierto que tengo la tienda de dulces abandonada… bueno, iré, ¡no es mala idea!

_Está bien, pero primero debo ir a mi casa a cambiarme.

_Te acompaño- Reí, parece que no quisiera dejarme sola un segundo, asentí y justo al salir me detuve.

_¡Ah! ¡Olvidé algo! ¡Espera aquí! – Fui al casillero sin correr para evitar tonterías, y al abrirlo para buscar la pequeña pulsera que me quité antes de educación física vi una carta, estaba escrita en letras rojas en el sobre, todos saben que esa no es buena señal… la tomé con cuidado y la metí en el bolso, la veré luego.

Volví con Tsuna y fuimos hasta mi casa, lo invite a pasar, ya que mi mama no estaba. Ella sabía que yo tenía novio, aunque no lo conocía fuera de fotos.

Lo invité a subir a mi habitación, el entro algo nerviosos, cosa que me causó risa, la disimule como pude. Se sentó en mi cama.

_Bueno, espera un segundo. – Tomé ropa de cambio y fui al baño, mi habitación tenía su propio baño. Así que entré a cambiarme. Siento que olvido algo… ¿Qué será?.

Cuando me cambiaba lo recordé. ¡Demonios tengo un par de afiches de él! Uno es de la banda, pero el otro es de él, y está justo en la pared, ¡ya debe haberlo visto! Qué vergüenza… voy a llorar…

La venda se me soltó, bueno la volveré a poner después de ponerme la falda, no importa. Me terminé de vestir y salí, con una franela rosa y una falda negra, con medías largas más abajo de la rodilla y unos converse azules.

Al salir Tsuna miraba la pared con el afiche, pero desvió rápidamente la mirada cuando me oyó entrar al cuarto, y estaba algo sonrojado… diablos. En ese momento vuelvo a sentir esa sensación de "soy tu cerebro, se te olvida algo, pero no te diré qué es" pero lo recordé cuando Tsuna gritó alarmado.

_¡Kyoko-chan estás sangrado!.- Bien, gracias cerebro, también te quiero… una línea de sangre bajaba por mi pantorrilla.

_Ah… no es nada…

_¡Nada de eso! Siéntate en la cama – Obedecí, y me senté.

_¡¿Dónde están los primeros auxilios?! – Que alarmado estaba, señalé un estante, y él bajó la cajita roja con la cruz blanca, tuve que subir un poco mi falda para que el pudiese ver la herida. De verdad era pequeña, aunque él lucía muy alarmado.

_¡¿Como pasó esto?! – Preguntó mientras me limpiaba con alcohol y esas cosas.

_¡Itai! Me caí en gimnasia… - Él me miró sorprendido.

_¿Te caíste? ¿Tú sola? – ¿Por qué pregunta algo así…?

_Claro… - Dudó de mi respuesta pero se quedó con ella.

Siguió limpiando y dolía cuando me tocaba con la motita de algodón impregnada en alcohol, así me mordí un dedo para no gritar.

_¿Te duele? –Negué con la cabeza sin soltar mi dedo, y el puso los ojos en blanco.

_¿Ah si? Deja de morderte el dedo. – Respiré profundo y lo solté y en ese momento el puso la motita en la herida.

_¡Duele! – Puso una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme.

_Sí, lo sé. –

_Malvado… - Sonrió

_Gomen. Ya casi termino. – Me puso una crema y me vendó casi como un médico profesional.

_Eres bueno en esto Tsuna-kun. –Dije algo sorprendida

_Me suelo caer como no tienes idea… -Rió y yo le hice coro

Terminó de vendar mi rodilla y se acercó a mi rostro a escasos 3cm de mi cara.

_¿Segura que estás bien? –su dulce aliento chocó contra mis labios y me dejó desconcentrada. Sólo pude asentir.

_Bueno, entonces vamos, pero si te duele me tienes que decir de inmediato. – Volví a asentir y luego me besó, solo unió sus labios a los míos unos segundos y luego se separó para acariciar mi mejilla de manera tierna, siento que me voy a derretir a este paso.

Se levantó y me ayudó a levantarme, cuando llegamos a las escaleras me detuvo.

_No deberías bajar escaleras aún… - Sin previo aviso me cargó y bajó por las escaleras, yo me puse nerviosa y grité un poco. Al llegar abajo después de que me pusiera en el piso, fingí estar enojada pero me reí y el rio también.

Llegamos a su casa en poco tiempo.

Ya estábamos cómodos tomando té, y la mamá de Tsuna hablaba conmigo o eso intentaba.

_Y dime Kyoko-chan, ¿cómo te va en los estudios?

_¡Ella es muy buena en los estudios! Deberías ver su letra, ¡hace que la mía parezcan garabatos! – Respondió por mí. Yo reí suave.

_Ya veo… ¿y qué tal en matemáticas y física?

_¡Es una genio en eso también! me ayuda siempre que no puedo resolver algo. – No tiene intenciones de dejar que yo diga algo al parecer…

_¿Y los deportes? - la señora Nana trataba de hacer que yo pudiera hablar pero Tsuna no me dejaba, aunque parecía un niño presumiendo algo, era tierno aunque me daba algo de vergüenza.

_¡Es increíble! ¡Hoy hizo el salto del potro y la barra a la perfección! También el salto de distancia y…

_¡Tsunayoshi-kun Tranquilízate! ¿Podrías dejar que Kyoko-chan hable un poco? –Reprochó su madre en tono divertido. Y el bajó la cabeza apenado y dejó salir un suave "gomen…" fue tierno.

_Pero Kyoko-chan, la forma en que tsu-kun te describe te hace sonar bastante intergaláctica, ¿no? Jejejeje. – No entendí el sentido de lo que dijo y mi expresión de confusión era obvia.

_Me refiero a que parece que no vinieras de este mundo.- Aclaro al ver mi rostro y volvió a reír, y yo reí también, al parecer para Tsuna soy toda una estudiante modelo y bastante perfecta. Lo miré con una sonrisa, y él me la devolvió. Después de un largo rato, fuimos a la habitación de Tsuna y se empeñó en cargarme escaleras arriba también, esta vez tuve que evitar gritar ya que la mamá de Tsuna podría oírme. Al entrar en la habitación respiré profundo. Ya había estado allí antes, pero sentía que era la primera vez, al igual que él hace poco, entré algo avergonzada y me senté en su cama al igual que él en la mía cuando estábamos en mi casa. Se sentó frente a mí.

_Nee Kyoko-chan. ¿Cómo está tu rodilla? – Sonreí

_Perfectamente. –Le aseguré para que dejara de preocuparse. El suspiró y sonrió.

_No dudes en decirme cuando estas cosas pasen. ¡Me preocupé cuando vi la sangre en tu pierna! – Yo saqué la lengua y me di un leve golpecito en la cabeza con la mano.

_¡Tehe! – el rió.

_Kyoko-chan – Lo miré y él me besó de sorpresa, duró un rato, estuvimos así alrededor de 2 minutos. Y al separarnos el me abrazó y susurró en mi oído.

_¿Sabes? Para mí sí eres una chica intergaláctica. Por eso me gustas tanto. Me sonrojé y hundí más el rostro en su hombro.

_Tu también me gustas mucho Tsuna-kun. – Lo abracé y volvimos a besarnos. Esta vez el beso era mucho mejor, cada vez me vuelvo mejor en esto. De un momento a otro él me dio un leve empujón haciendo que me acostara en la cama y él se puso sobre mí con cuidado de no tocar mi rodilla, y siguió besándome. Tenía las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, y con una de ellas empezó a acariciar mi cuello, sentí una corriente eléctrica bajar por mi piel, luego bajó un poco más la mano, pero me puse muy nerviosa y él se dio cuenta por lo que puso su mano de nuevo al lado de mi cabeza.

_Lo siento. –dije apenada y de seguro muy sonrojada, típico en mí.

_No pasa nada. –Me sonrió de manera muy dulce y siguió besándome.

Aunque se supone que eso me tendría que tener desconectada de la humanidad yo igual luchaba por trataba de mantener lejos de mis pensamientos esa carta de letras rojas, que sabía que tendría que leer tarde o temprano al llegar a casa…

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

**Bueno, ese fue el cap, el final quedó un poco abierto no? Me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico ridículo que puedan encontrar. No sé en qué momento lo hice tan largo! XD**

**Tengo 2 noticias, una es que el próximo cap ya está super planeado y sólo debo plasmarlo en Word. Y la otra es que en el próximo hay…. ¡Lemmon! Para los que lo esperaban, ya casi está aquí! **

**¿Qué dirá esa carta? ¿Podría ser que es de Nadeshiko? ¡Lo sabrán en el próximo cap! Se escucha cliché… sonaba mejor en mi mente… en fin.**

**PD: Las cartas con el sobre escrito con letras rojas significan, en Japón, una amenaza o un problema, quería aclarar eso. **

**El próximo estará pronto y se llamará: Aerodinámica.**

**¡Dejen reviews! Me hacen feliz y salvan a un gatito cada vez que dejan uno :D (?) **

**BYE!**


	6. Aerodinámica

Saludos! Tardé un poco pero aquí está, y de hecho ya estoy escribiendo el próximo :D

Agradezco a los que leen mi fic, aunque no dejen review, gracias :D

Aerodinámica.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._Tsuna POV_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Me desperté antes que sonará la tediosa alarma del despertador y usé ese tiempo para recordar la noche anterior, hubiese durado más de no ser porque Reborn tocó la puerta y tuvimos que separarnos como si fuésemos dos imanes de un mismo polo. Después de eso Kyoko recibió una llamada de su madre y la acompañé hasta su casa, aunque al despedirnos su actitud tenía un aire distraído, como si tuviese la cabeza en otro lado, o si algo la preocupase.

Respiré profundo y me estiré en la cama, aun no quería levantarme, y me quedaban seguro uno o dos minutos para hacerlo. ¡Hoy también iré a buscarla! O tal vez no deba…

No estaba del todo seguro, y por alguna razón las palabras de ayer de Reborn ocuparon mi cabeza, y seguido las miradas de las chicas aquellas en el pasillo.

¿Y si de verdad era mala idea? ¿Y si perjudicaba la vida social de Kyoko? ¿Y si al final de molestaba conmigo? ¡Waaaa! Tomé la almohada y me tape la cara para gritar en ella.

La alarma del reloj sonó al fin, ¡Iré a buscarla, eso haré!. Me vestí y me arreglé el cabello, bueno, en realidad sólo me lo acomodé con la mano, no hay nada que pueda hacer por él en realidad.

Bajé y encontré mi desayuno servido en la mesa y Reborn tomaba una taza de café, su plato estaba vacío ya.

_Buenos días Tsuna. Hoy Byakuran y Shoichi deberían de llegar, y creo que es posible que Spanner venga también, su vuelo sale en un par de horas. – ¡Cierto! Yo le prometí a Kyoko que se los presentaría cuando viniesen, lo haré hoy.

_Buenos días. Ok, entonces vendré a la salida con Kyoko-chan para presentárselos.

_Siéntate a desayunar Tsu-kun – Dijo mi madre sonriendo, asentí y me senté.

_¿Pensaste lo que te dije ayer? –Me quedé callado, lo había pensado un poco.

_Algo… -Dije al fin. Suspiró y siguió concentrado con su café.

Terminé el desayuno y salí rumbo a casa de Kyoko-chan, llegué algo temprano y decidí tocar el timbre, la que abrió fue ella.

_Ah, Tsuna-kun, buenos días- su voz se oía desanimada, y algo triste.

_Eh… Buenos días, ¿vamos juntos a la escuela? –Desvió la mirada y después la bajó por unos segundos y me miró de vuelta.

_Eh, es que aún no estoy lista, mejor adelántate, te veo allá, ¿si? – Quedé algo desconcertado, pero asentí.

_De acuerdo, nos vemos allá… - Me pareció oírla suspirar. Cerró la puerta lentamente, me quedé ahí unos segundos, ¿si de verdad no es buena idea? Tal vez lo estoy pensando demasiado. Suspiré y luego me fui al colegio.

Estuve un rato en la entrada esperando a Kyoko. Pero no llegaba.

_¡Yoh! Tsuna. ¡Buenos días! –Saludó Yamamoto y más atrás venían Mukuro con Chrome, y venían con un chico con una boina algo grande y pelo curiosamente verde.

_¡Buenos días a todos! – Saludé, Mukuro tenía una cara de pocos amigos, y Chrome tenía un sonrisita algo divertida y una gota en la sien, y el chico hablaba hasta por los codos, y llamaba a Chrome Kuromu-senpai y a Mukuro lo llamaba "shishou". Mire la escena, unos segundos más y no sabía si reír o fingir que no pasaba nada. Chrome me saludó Mukuro hizo un gesto, y el chico se quedó parado en frente de mi con los ojos brillantes.

_¡Eres el cantante! Waaaai quiero un autógrafo. Me darás uno cuando tenga lápiz y papel a mano, Tsuna-san. – Habló de manera que parecía animada pero apagada, además que sus facciones eran estaticas… extraño en verdad. Hizo una reverencia.

_¿Eh? Ah, de acuerdo. – Sonrió y corrió para alcanzar de nuevo a Chrome y Mukuro.

Todos continuaron a los salones, segué esperando, varias chicas pasaban y me saludaban, como siempre, algunas se quedaban cerca, seguí esperando, hasta que llegó Hibari, y me hizo irme al salón, al final no llegó. Entré al salón y me senté en mi puesto algo decepcionado, y un poco después ella llegó.

La busqué con la mirada, hasta que ella me miró también, su expresión no había mejorado desde la mañana. Forzó una sonrisa y se sentó. Parecía distraída, en otro mundo, y ya empezaba a preocuparme… Las horas me parecieron eternas hasta que por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo, me acerqué rápidamente a ella.

_Nee, Kyoko-chan, ¿vamos a almorzar donde siempre si? – Me miró unos segundos y sonrió lo mejor que pudo, noté que era forzada también.

_Claro, adelántate, yo voy en un momento Tsuna-kun. –Asentí, ahora mi expresión era la preocupada.

_¿Sucede algo? –Negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Suspiré.

_Vale, te veo abajo.

Bajé al patio trasero, puse la manta en el pasto, me senté contra un árbol y espere. Tardó alrededor de 10 minutos en llegar.

_¡Llegaste! hey hoy llegan Shoichi y… - Me quedé callado al levantar la mirada y verla llegar.

Llegó con la cabeza baja, y se sentó de rodillas frente a mí, el flequillo le tapaba los ojos y tenía las manos en puños sobre sus piernas.

_¿Kyoko-chan? ¿Qué sucede?

_... – No respondió, sólo negó con la cabeza. No entendía que sucedía.

_¿Que tienes? –la tomé por los hombros, ahora estaba preocupado, muy preocupado.

_Nada.

_¿Qué pasó?

_¡Nada..!

_Kyoko. Qué pasó. – Esta vez hablé seriamente.

_Na…da. – Su voz se quebró y vi una lágrima bajar por su cara, me sorprendí mucho, ¿Fue tan malo lo que pasó? ¿Qué hago? No sé qué pasó, no parece que se haya lastimado. Sin saber qué demonios hacer la abracé, y ella hundió el rostro en mi pecho y empezó a llorar.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._. POV.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Me encontraba entre los brazos de Tsuna, estaba completamente desesperada, no podía dejar de llorar, me sentía patética, no podía detenerme, definitivamente hoy no es uno de mis mejores días...

Flash Back.

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que tenía en mente era revisar la dichosa carta, la saqué del bolso, y me senté en la cama, respire profundo y la abrí.

"**¿Te crees mejor que nosotras porque sales con Tsunayoshi-sama? Eres una igualada interesada, apuesto a que sólo estás con el por puro interés, no te queremos ver cerca del él, o que llegues con el agarrados de la mano. Eres una cualquiera, seguro que si él te hubiese rechazado lo hubieses intentado con cualquier otro de la banda ¿verdad? ¡Igualada!**

**Hablaremos y dejaremos esto en claro a la hora de almuerzo, en las escaleras de atrás. Si no llegas te vamos a buscar.**

**Si mañana te vemos llegar con él al igual que hoy, te vasa arrepentir. –Mizuki y Nadeshiko- **"

Me quedé helada, ¿Así es como se siente las chicas de la escuela? ¿Todas o sólo ellas? Una lágrima bajó por mi rostro, no era cierto, yo no estaba con Tsuna por interés, me gusta Tsuna, ¡Estoy enamorada de él!.

Pasé toda la noche pensando en la estúpida carta, seguramente Tsuna vendría a buscarme en la mañana, pero ¿debería ir con él o evitar el problema con esas chicas?

Al final decidí que lo más prudente era evitar el problema.

Tal y como pensé Tsuna-kun vino a buscarme, casi no pude dormir por andar pensando en el asunto de la carta, pero al menos sabía que no debía ir con Tsuna al colegio esta vez.

Le mentí, le dije que no estaba lista, una total mentira, estaba completamente lista, y había desayunado, suspiré forzando una sonrisa y cerré la puerta, espere 10 minutos y salí de mi casa.

Al llegar a la escuela, él estaba en el lobby esperándome, me sentí mal por haberle mentido, pero no tengo opción, esperé, esperé que el entrara, pero no lo hacía, yo estaba escondida atrás de un árbol, vi llegar a Chrome-chan con Mukuro y Fran, a Yamamoto, a Gokudera, a Ryohei, pero él no se iba, y por si fuera poco, las responsables de la carta se quedaron ahí también, le hacían ojitos a Tsuna, pero él no parecía notar ni si quiera que ellas existían. O al menos le importaba un rábano.

De repente alguien me sorprendió por detrás.

_¿Por qué no entras? – Me asusté y volteé en el acto y me sorprendí al ver quién era.

_¿Hibari-san? Ah, bueno yo…

_¿No está Sawada esperándote en la entrada? –Hablaba como si no tuviera ni una pizca de interés pero a la vez sí, y al parecer me conoce y conoce mi relación con Tsuna, y no sé si me sorprende o me asusta…

_No es el único que me espera… -me escuchó y pareció entender, miró a las chicas y luego a mí.

_Ya veo… Te voy a ayudar sólo porque es mi deber que nadie llegue tarde y porque le debo una a Sawada. – Se fue y utilizó su poder de "Presidente estudiantil" para hacer que entraran.

Algún día debo agradecérselo de alguna forma, por alguna razón me recordó a un ángel caído de alas negras ¡Fue tan oportuno! Esperé un poco y entré al colegio, esas chicas no estudian en mi salón lo que me hace tranquilizarme un poco. Aunque eso de encontrarme con ellas a la hora del almuerzo…

Entré al salón y preparé mi mejor sonrisa para no preocupar a Tsuna, aunque no sé si se lo creyó.

Chrome me miró unos segundos, ella si lo notó desde el momento en que atravesé la puerta del salón lo más seguro es que en cuento tenga la oportunidad me interrogue un rato, supongo que ella puede ser mi confidente en esto…Pase toda la clase abstraída en mis pensamientos, cuando llegó el almuerzo él me dijo que comiéramos juntos como siempre, le dije que se adelantara de nuevo, Chrome se acercó a mí y me hablo.

_Algo sucedió verdad? Y ni se te ocurra tratar de esquivarme.

_Bueno, algo parecido, te juro que te contaré todo en cuento lo resuelva. –Ella suspiró y me dio un abrazo se lo devolví y salí del salón.

Fui a las escaleras y ahí estaban. Abas eran bastante atractivas, una con el cabello negro y la otra color ceniza. Me miraban… si las miradas mataran… Estaría muerta ya.

_H-hola.

_No me vengas con "hola" mosquita muerta. –me habló de manera brusca la de cabello color ceniza, si no mal recuerdo, Mizuki. La otra chica, Nadeshiko me habló de manera relajada

_Vamos a hablar claro, queremos que termines tu relación con Tsunayoshi-sama- No, claro que no, ¿estás loca?

_¿eh? –Claro, no pude decir nada de eso. Mi cerebro entiende de cantidades y dos definitivamente son más que una.

_Lo que oíste, termina.

_N-no. – Conteste de manera casi tímida.

_¿Cómo?

_No voy a terminar con Tsuna-kun… -Traté de que sonara más firme, no salió como quería pero no está mal…

_¡Eres una..! –Mizuki levantó la mano para darme una cachetada pero Nadeshiko la detuvo.

_Cálmate Mizuki, Escucha Sasagawa, tienes hasta hoy en la tarde para terminar con él. ¿Entiendes? –Se me acercó mucho, y me habló al oído, en ese momento me sentía algo asustada, estas chicas van en serio, no puedo contra ellas aún si lo intento…

_Tsunayoshi-sama se merece a una chica mejor que tú, y que de verdad lo quiera, que no esté con él por interés como tú, ¿entiendes zorrita? – "Zorrita será el la…." me sentí frustrada, apreté los dientes, no respondí, no podía, sentía que si hablaba lloraría y no quiero llorar frente a alguien como ellas. Corrí, corrí por las escaleras le di la vuelta a la parte de atrás del colegio para llegar a donde Tsuna me estaba esperando, bajé la cabeza par que no pudiese verme los ojos, me arrodille, frente a él, Tsuna estaba por decir algo pero cuando notó como me encontraba se quedo callado. Sentía ganas de llorar. ¡Pero no iba a llorar! ¡Eso sí que no! Me niego rotundamente a llorar.

_¿Kyoko-chan? ¿Qué sucede?

_... – ¡No me preguntes eso! ¡Si me preguntas qué me pasa voy a llorar!

_¿Que tienes? –Me tomó por los hombros, Tsuna-kun, no preguntes más por favor…

_Nada.

_¿Que pasó?

_¡Nada..!-

_Kyoko, qué pasó. – está vez habló seriamente, y no me dijo "chan" no puedo más

_Na…da. – Una estúpida lágrima me traicionó y se escapó por mi mejilla, apreté los dientes, traté de resistir, pero Tsuna me abrazó, y mi resistencia se fue directamente al carajo. Escondí el rostro en su pecho y empecé a llorar, llorar como si no hubiese un mañana, o como si mi mascota hubiese fallecido, como si hubiese visto mil veces el final de una película triste o como si tuviese 9 años y alguien me hubiese borrado toda la partida de pokémon rojo. Sólo lloré.

Fin del Fash Back.

_Waaaaaaaaa Tsuna-kun! Waaa – no podía detenerme, sólo quería liberarlo todo.

_Ya está, déjalo salir, ya pasó ya pasó- Me acariciaba la espalda con una mano y me abrazaba a la vez, me sentía segura en sus brazos, sentí que me apretó un poco más antes de hablar.

_¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.

_Waaaaah yo- yo no waaaaa- Ni siquiera podía hablar, me siento de alguna manera patética. Si mi cerebro cooperara y me ayudara a controlar los espasmos que se me salen de la garcanta cuando intento hablar… ¿Qué podía hacer para detenerme? Aun si intentaba hablar todo lo que decía eran balbuceos.

_Hic hic waaaaaa es q-que …- No sé si él estaba tan desesperado como yo, pero me sentía desesperada por no poder hablar normalmente.

_Daijoubu dayo miagereba mou, daijoubu hora, naniro no hashi yatto onaji sora no shita de waraeru ne- Empezó a cantar una canción, con voz dulce cerca de mi oído mientras nos balanceaba levemente y me besó la frente, la canción era muy bonita, la conocía, era suya, sólo que jamás la sacaron, sólo se dio a conocer en una entrevista dice "Todo está bien, levanta la mirada, Todo está bien, pronto nos reiremos bajo el puente de los 7 colores"

(N/A: Favor buscar en youtube Niji de Aqua Timez porfa porfa búsquenla para que ambienten el fic pliiis!)

Escuchando como me cantaba, de alguna manera me tranquilicé, seguía llorando, pero al menos podía hablar y detenerme.

_¿Ya paso, bien? – Asentí. Volvió a besarme la frente.

_Ahora, dime que pasó Kyoko. – No sabía si era buena idea decirle… pero dicen que una relación se basa en la confianza…

_Es que… fue por lo que unas chicas me dijeron… –h

Hablaba normal, aunque se me escapaban unos que otros sollozos. No diré los nombres de las chicas, al menos eso puedo hacer.

_¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? – Esta vez su tono de voz parecía algo diferente como si estuviera molesto, pero a la vez no.

_Que yo sólo salía contigo por interés y que si no hubieses quedado conmigo lo hubiese intentado con otro miembro de la banda, me dijeron que me alejara de ti que merecías a alguien…mejor…- No le diré las partes de las groserías, hasta a mí me molesta recordarlas…

Él suspiró, y me miró a los ojos, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y enjugó un par de lágrimas con sus pulgares.

_Tu y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto, YO fui quien se confesó, y me alegra que dijeras que sí. Te amo, mucho, más de lo que puedas imaginar, no hay nadie en este ni en ningún mundo que sea más perfecto para mí que tú, tu y yo fuimos hechos a la medida. – Una vez más mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero esta vez con una sonrisa. Lo abracé fuerte, lo más que pude y él me abrazó también

_Yo también te amo Tsuna-kun.

_Dime, ellas… ¿te hicieron algo? ¿Te amenazaron? – Al parecer Tsuna es bastante perceptivo.

_N-no me hicieron nada, sólo me intimidaron… - Mientras el no recuerde lo de la rodilla…

_Ya… -su voz sonó triste.

_¿Tsuna-kun? – Me separé de él para mirar su expresión, y se veía triste, como si quisiera decir algo.

_Y si… ¿Y si es malo que estemos juntos? No quiero que te pasen cosas malas por estar conmigo tal vez es mejor que – Lo besé, ¡me niego a escuchar lo que sigue!

_No, no, y mil veces no. ¡No voy a dejar que unas chicas me separen de la persona más importante para mí! ¡Ni si quiera dejes que eso que ibas a decir pase por tu mente! – Me sequé una lagrima que no sé en qué estúpido momento llegó. El sonrió y me besó de vuelta.

_Tienes razón. ¿Vamos a comer si? –asentí. Me parecía que ese momento de desesperación en el pasillo sólo había sido mi imaginación, simplemente fue suprimido de mi base de datos cerebral, y al parecer hoy mi cerebro está de mi lado para variar.

Comimos tranquilamente, por fin me sentía relajada después de tanto estrés. Y sobre todo me sentía absolutamente feliz.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._Tsuna POV.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

Después de comer, recogimos nuestras cosas y emprendimos el camino al salón, aunque Kyoko caminaba a poca distancia de mí para mi seguía siendo demasiada.

Vi a las chicas que el otro día la estaban mirando de manera extraña, y esta vez de verdad la miraban mal, si las miradas mataran… caramba que bien que no lo hacen. Mi intuición me grita que fueron ellas, las culpables de todo, tanto de lo que le dijeron, y de la caída, vi una oportunidad única, justo frente a mí, así que sólo decidí tomarla. Tomé la mano de Kyoko y entrelacé nuestros dedos, además de acercarla a mí tanto como pude, y luego las miré, no soy el tipo de persona que es vengativo, pero tengo mis motivos y esto no se cataloga como venganza así que ¡es válido!

Las miré de manera tan fría como pude, ellas cambiaron su expresión al notar que las miraba, ahora parecían sorprendidas, y pude sentir que Kyoko se trataba de ocultar a mi lado, lo que dejaba obvio que si fueron ellas.

Pero lo que pasó hoy no se volverá a repetir, mi deber ahora es protegerla de todos los que intenten hacerle mal, porque yo tampoco permitiré que me alejen de ella.

Al llegar al salón teníamos clase de manualidades en pareja, claro que ella y yo trabajamos juntos, debíamos armar un cohete de madera y pintarlo, uno cada uno, yo iba aún por la base cuando Kyoko ya lo tenía armado.

_Waa, ¡Kyoko-chan qué aerodinámica eres! ¡Hace un rato parecías un gatito asustado y ahora una ingeniera técnica! –Soltó una carcajada, y me sonrió.

_¿Ingeniera técnica en madera? – Bien, tal vez no escogí la mejor descripción…

_jejeje, por cierto, hoy se supone que llegarán Shoichi y Byakuran. –Sus ojos se iluminaron

_¿Los de la canción? ¡Qué bien! ¿Puedo ir hoy a hablar con ellos? – Me causó mucha gracia, ahora parecía una niña pequeña.

_Claro. –Sonrió, amo su sonrisa, su sonrisa de verdad. Después de que ella terminara el cohete fue a hablar con Chrome y yo aún no terminaba el mio… estúpidas artes plásticas, estúpida torpeza nata…

Terminé al fin y la clase también, cuando nos volvimos a sentar noté que Chrome trataba de contener la risa, miré a Kyoko en busca de una respuesta al extraño comportamiento, pero ella tenía los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y escondía el rostro en ellos…

Decidí obviar eso, cosa de chicas supongo…

Salimos de clase, y una vez más fuimos lo más unidos que nos permitía la física, nos despedimos de todos y nos pusimos en marcha, pero justo antes, ella se devolvió a hablar algo con Chrome. No pude escuchar nada, pero ella volvió a mi lado algo sonrojada.

_¿Que dijo? – Me entró curiosidad, pero ella no me dijo, dijo que era un secreto y cosa de chicas…

_Cosa de chicas.

_Pero quiero saber- Aún después de un rato yo seguía insistiendo, llegamos a mi casa y no conseguí que me lo dijera.

_Bueno, tú ganas, no me lo digas… quédatelo para ti sola. Siéntate un momento en el sofá, ya vuelvo. – No funciono la psicología inversa tampoco.

Cuando fui a la cocina encontré algo muy peculiar pegado con un imán en la nevera en una linda hojita rosa.

"Querido Tsu-kun, fui a casa de una amiga volveré un poco tarde, Reborn me pidió que te dijera que el vuelo de Sho-chan y Byaku-chan los dejó ya que Spanner se retrasó, y que él fue a casa de Byancci-san. Dejé de cenar como para dos personas en la nevera, te ama; mamá."

Bien, esto es inesperado… estoy sólo en la casa con Kyoko… le tendré que explicar porque Byakuran y Shoichi no vienen hoy… ¡MOMENTO! ¡Eso no es lo importante aquí! Estoy SOLO en mi casa con ella… ¿y si no me controlo? Ay no, ¡Arceus me odia!...

¡No, y lo que faltaba! ¡Ahora estoy nervioso! Nada más sospechoso que esto, sólo espero que Kyoko-chan no lo malinterprete…

Valla que lío… o tal vez no…

Bien, me equivoque! el lemmon el para el siguiente cap, lo siento de veras! Mis cálculos salieron mal, pero véanlo así el próximo cap prácticamente empezara directo con lemmon! :D

Lo de Arceus es un chiste personal de pokemon, ya saben, Arceus, el dios de todo el mundo pokemon, últimamente me cuesta soltar la consola.

De todas formas actualizaré en un 2 por 3. ¡No sufran nos leeremos pronto!

Un abrazo psicológico super grande para

X-Jaden-Korr-X,

Dan Yagami,

Missdinosaur

Aiyuki Mirai

Yolibh

anne di vongola

Nate-Awesome-Kirkland

Go men123

claro que también para todos los que Leen esta historia aunque no dejen review xd :'D Son lo máximo chicos.

Aunque casi nadie salvó gatitos en el cap anterior… De todas formas los dejé ir a todos así que no se preocupen por ellos xd

Bueno minna-san! Nos leemos en un día o 2


	7. Estereofónica

KHR no me pertenece es de Akira-sama, que si fuera mío varios capítulos sería como este a continuación *u*

Advertencias: Lemmon (A los sensibles: no digan que no se los advertí!)

**Estereofónica**

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._. POV._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Tsuna volvió de la cocina después de unos segundos, yo, que estaba bastante nerviosa por culpa de mi sopranita favorita, no pude evitar hablarle rápidamente para disimular, lo que de hecho hacía que se notara en "exceso" que "disimulaba" algo.

_¿Sucede algo? – De hecho elevé la voz una octava más de lo necesario, el tenía una expresión algo nerviosa.

_Em sí, bueno, el vuelo de Byakuran y Shoichi los dejó por culpa de Spanner y ni mi mamá ni Reborn están… y bueno… estamos como quien diría…solos.- SOLOS esa palabra me puso nerviosa, pero no es su culpa…

_Flash back_

_¿Resolviste todo? – Me preguntó Chrome con cara de preocupación después de que terminé de hacer un pequeño trabajo de artes plásticas.

_Si, todo está bajo control ahora.

_Y qué fue lo que pasó exactamente.

_Las chicas del otro día me intimidaron, pero Tsuna me defendió y de hecho las ahuyentó, fue muy lindo… -Noté su expresión pícara. _ eh… en un rato iré a su casa a conocer a Shoichi y Byakuran y…¡Por Dios deja de mirarme así! –Ella rió y continuó.

_ ¡Vas a ir a su casa! Jejeje quien sabe lo que pueda pasar ahí. – Me sonrojé

_ ¡Chrome! Por favor ¡para ya!

_ ¡Ah! ¡Te pusiste roja! – Negué con la cabeza de manera exagerada varias veces.

_ ¡Sí! ¡Estás roja! Tan roja que dejas idiotas a los tomates. –Su vocecita de soprano retumbaba en mis tímpanos, y sí, estaba roja, muy roja podía sentirlo. La clase terminó y nos mandaron a sentar, fui a mi puesto crucé los brazos y escondí el rostro en ellos. Todavía escuchaba la risita contenida de Chrome… ¡malvada!

A la salida Tsuna me tomó de la mano y se apegó mucho a mí, nos despedimos y empezamos a caminar, pero justo antes corrí hacia Chrome para preguntarle algo que me nadaba en la cabeza.

_Chrome, etto, ¿qué hago si realmente pasa algo en su casa? –Hablé en susurros a su oído ella rió un poco pero me sonrió.

_Déjate llevar, en cualquier caso todo saldrá bien – De alguna manera esa respuesta me tranquilizo un poco, pero también me hizo sonrojar, sonreí y volví con Tsuna.

_Fin del Flash Back_

_¿Kyoko-chan? - Volví a la realidad atraída por su voz

_E-está bien. – Hubo un silencio incómodo que duró unos cuentos segundos

_Eh… si gustas, ¿podrías quedarte a cenar? – Esta podría ser una oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con él, no me pareció mala idea así que acepté.

No era la hora de cena así que empezamos a ver tv, nos sentamos en el sofá, yo me recosté en él y pude notar que se sonrojó, jeje.

Estábamos viendo la típica comedia romántica, todo era risas hasta que llego la parte de "romántica" los protagonistas confesaron su amor y se besaron de manera algo fogosa, y una cosa lleva a la otra, terminaron en la cama, no mostraban material explicito pero quedaba más que claro lo que hacían. Ambos estábamos sonrojados, yo no sabía que decir para romper la tensión, pero Tsuna sí.

_Ah, ya son las 8:30 vamos a cenar, ¿te parece? – Asentí con la cabeza y apagamos rápidamente la tv para ir a la cocina, le envíe un mensaje a mi mamá avisando que llegaría tarde porque comería en casa de Tsuna, ella no tuvo ninguna objeción, sólo me dijo un comentario "¡A ver cuando me presentas a tu novio! Diviértanse y pórtense bien, chau" Como era de esperarse de mi mamá, muy perceptiva a veces.

Tsuna sirvió la cena que Nana-san había dejado hecha, estaba muy buena. Al terminar Tsuna comentó.

_Nee, vamos a por un postre ligero, comamos pockys mientras vemos alguna peli. – Dijo sacando la cajita roja de pockys de una lacena.

_¡Me parece bien! – Amaba el chocolate. Es uno de mis mayores adicciones.

Empezamos a ver una película de drama y romance, todo tiene que ser romance ¿no?

Empezamos a comer los pockys y todo iba bien hasta que llegamos al ultimo pocky, ahí ambos dejamos salir el instinto cazador de un felino que acecha a su presa. Yo miré el pocky y él miró el pocky luego nos miramos, uno de los dos obtendría ese pocky, y ¡debía ser yo!

_Yo – No terminé la frase cuando Tsuna lo agarró y se lo metió a la boca por un extremo

_¡Es del que lo agarra primero! –Se defendió pero ah no! Esto no se quedaría así!

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-Narradora POV-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

La peli naranja tomó impulso y tomó el otro extremo del palito achocolatado con la boca, ambos estaban muy cerca del otro e intercambiaban miradas competitivas.

_¡Mio! – Dijo Kyoko avanzando un poco más en el pocky.

_Claro que no - Tsuna no se quedó atrás y también avanzo, cada vez estaban más cerca, ambos mordían y mordían, sólo les quedaban 3 cm de separación, Kyoko tumbó a Tsuna quedando encima de él y acortando esos centímetros terminando la guerra por el pocky, pero empezando la guerra de un beso.

Se separaron por unos segundos, ambos estaban sonrojados "Ay Dios, ¿cómo es que me dejé llevar por un chocolate?" pensó la joven sonrojada sobre su novio, Tsuna no perdió el tiempo y volvió a besarla "No te dejes llevar, no te dejes llevar" pensaba nervioso el Vongola procurando no llegar más allá de un beso, sólo que el destino no opinaba igual que ellos.

Tomaron la pausa para respirar, sin separarse más de unos 3 centímetros, Tsuna volvió a tomar sus labios, los besó y en un movimiento ágil cambió las posiciones, ahora él estaba arriba de Kyoko –Bien, ¡gracias por abandonarme cuando te necesito autocontrol! -, sin separar el beso ni un segundo, acarició suavemente los labios de la pelinaranja con la lengua pidiendo tímidamente el permiso para explorar su boca, más ella no estaba segura de que hacer, sin embargo sólo decidió darle el permiso sin más reparos, el Vongola empezó a explorar la cavidad de su novia de manera lenta y rigurosa para no perderse ni un detalle, Kyoko también trataba de participar aunque de manera más torpe y pasiva, causando cierto encanto en Tsuna que disfrutaba ver a Kyoko hacer su mayor esfuerzo.

-Esto está mal, si sigo así no sabré detenerme luego… -Pensó el Vongola mientras seguía extasiándose con los labios de Kyoko, aunque pensara eso no se detenía, lentamente puso una mano sobre el pecho de Kyoko, esta dejó escapar un tímido gemido que hizo volver a Tsuna a la realidad, se separó rápidamente de ella y se sentó a su lado con la mirada oculta tras el flequillo.

_Ah… gomen, no quise sobrepasarme… - Kyoko, aun con falta del aliento se sentó también y para sorpresa del mayor tomó su mano y la guió de nuevo a su pecho, Tsuna volteó algo sorprendido topándose con una Kyoko con la mirada desviada y sumamente sonrojada.

_Y-yo… quiero con-continuar…- Susurró bajito con un tono de voz muy apenado, Tsuna sonrió ampliamente.

_¡Hm! –Asintió con un onomatopeya de acompañante y sorpresivamente cargó a Kyoko que dejó escapar un leve grito.

_¿Q-Qué est-?

_¿No podemos hacerlo aquí verdad? – Volvió a sonrojarse y Tsuna sonrió y la besó

_Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas. – Kyoko trató de articular palabra pero no salió ninguna, Tsuna subió las escaleras y entraron en el cuarto. Acostó delicadamente a Kyoko sobre la cama y se puso sobre ella en cuatro patas, haciéndola prisionera entre su cuerpo y el colchón.

La contempló unos segundos y besó la comisura de sus labios, y lentamente fue bajando hasta besar su cuello mientras se quitaba la camisa y la arrojaba a algún lado de la habitación. Kyoko gimió bajo Tsuna, lo que logró alentarlo a seguir un poco más. Subió una vez más a sus labios y puso la mano en su pecho para masajearlo suavemente sobre la ropa.

_Ah! Ts-Tsuna-kun – Entonces Tsuna sintió curiosidad

-¿Cómo se sentirán bajo la ropa…? – Lentamente bajó la mano hasta el botón de la camisa de Kyoko y antes de proseguir la miró sonrojada y nerviosa, lo que lo hizo dudar.

_¿Estas realmente segura? – Ella fijó su mirada en él, cerró los ojos en señal de nerviosismo y asintió.

_Kyoko-chan… si de verdad no estás segura está bien. Yo, yo pienso que la seriedad de un compromiso no se demuestra en la cama. – "O en el piso" concluyó en su mente. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

_¿eh?

_En serio. Es divertido pero… pervertido… -Kyoko sonrió y tomó su rostro para depositar un beso en los labios de Tsuna.

_Sólo estoy algo nerviosa… pero sí estoy segura. – Sonrió y Tsuna también, entonces prosiguió a lo que iba, desabrochó todos los botones de la camisa y besó su vientre luego se topo con una grata sorpresa, el bra se abría por adelante.

Lo desabrochó y vio los senos de su amada, los miró con detenimiento hasta que Kyoko se tapo con las manos.

_N-no te quedes mirando así… - Tsuna rió y quitó sus manos para luego entrelazarlas con las suyas

_¿Por qué? Son muy bonitos. - Colocó las manos de la pelinaranja con las suyas a cada lado de la cabeza de Kyoko y la besó.

_E-Es que es vergonzoso – Le propino otro rápido beso y libero una de sus manos para luego bajar y besar uno de los botones rosa de la menor.

_No hay razón de avergonzarse- Siguió lamiendo y mordiendo su pecho

_Ah, ah, t-Tsuna-kun, ah – Liberó también su otra mano y masajeó su otro pecho

_Ahhhhnm – Tsuna sonrió complacido ante la reacción de Kyoko, siguió de esa manera, juguetonamente con los pechos de su pareja por un rato hasta que decidió continuar. Abandonó sus pechos y subió hasta su rostro para besarla, y lentamente fue bajando la mano por su abdomen, vientre, y finalmente llegó a su entrepierna, acarició su sexo sobre la delgada tela de la panty.

_Hmm! Tsuna-kun ah!

_Tranquila, déjamelo todo a mí. – Asintió tímidamente y se aferró a las sabanas con una mano, mientras Tsuna bajaba la panty lo suficiente para dejar expuesto su sexo, y empezó a frotar su parte más sensible, haciendo que la joven dejara escapar varios gemidos, algunos más altos que otros.

_Tsuna-kun, se siente extraño. – Dijo juntando las piernas.

_¿Te desagrada? –Preguntó sin detenerse. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

_Entonces, te haré sentir mejor. –Se deshizo de la falda y la panty luego bajó hasta su feminidad y la besó.

_¡Hyaaaaa! ¡Espera eso es…! – Trató de oponer un poco de resistencia, pero Tsuna sostuvo sus piernas y empezó a lamer todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance.

_ahnm n-no d-detente, ¡se siente extraño! Ah ha, ¡Tsuna-kuuun! – No escuchaba ninguna de las suplicas de su pareja.

_Kyoko-chan eres deliciosa. – Lamió los jugos que empezaban salir mientras seguía haciendo fricción en la parte más sensible.

_Ahhh ¡no digas eso! P-para, s-siento que voy a enloquecer ahh –

_Tranquila, eso no pasará- Aumentó la velocidad con la que lamia su entrepierna

_¡Ahhhh! ¡Siento que algo viene! Tsuna-kun me voy a venir.

_Puedes hacerlo, déjame ver cómo te vienes – Ella asintió apenada.

_Ah ha ah ahhhhhh me vengo me vengoo! Ahh! – Una pequeña cantidad de fluidos salieron de su entrepierna y Tsuna se encargó de limpiarlos todos.

Levantó la mirada para ver el complacido rostro de Kyoko, la cual aún respiraba irregularmente y leves espasmos atravesaban su cuerpo. Tsuna se quitó el pantalón quedando sólo con el bóxer.

_Disculpa, es que estoy algo ansioso… - Kyoko miró con curiosidad el bulto bajo los bóxers, se sentó y tímidamente lo tocó.

_Hmm- Tsuna dejó escapar un gemido ronco, Kyoko disfrutó esa reacción, y una sola palabra pasó por su cabeza "venganza" siguió acariciando su virilidad por encima del bóxer arrancando varios gemidos por parte del mayor, que a pasar de que lo disfrutaba no era suficiente. Detuvo la mano de Kyoko con una suya.

_Disculpa, pero no puedo más. – Se quitó el bóxer y también lo abandono en el mismo sitio desconocido al que fueron a parar el resto de las prendas, se inclinó hacía el buró y sacó un condón de una gaveta y se lo colocó ante la nerviosa mirada de Kyoko, que por muy inocente, sabía lo que seguía. Sólo había 2 palabras para describir su actual estado psicológico "miedo" y "nervios".

_Todo va a estar bien, no tienes que estar nerviosa, déjamelo a mí.- Aún con esas palabras no estaba del todo tranquila, Kyoko asintió y se recostó en la cama, Tsuna se puso en medio de sus piernas.

_Etto… ¿podrías separar las… piernas? – Kyoko no hizo nada, luego respiró profundo y las separó. Lentamente la punta del miembro del mayor tocó el sexo de la pelinaranja. En acto reflejó ella subió un poco para separase. Tsuna notó que en realidad sus palabras no habían ayudado mucho a calmar a su novia.

_Kyoko-chan, ¿relájate ok? Así no dolerá tanto… - "Y le acabo de aclarar que dolerá, ¡muy bien cabeza hueca!" pensó molesto consigo mismo y observo el nuevo deje de miedo que atravesaba la expresión de Kyoko _ Ok, sólo… - Se recostó sobre ella y la abrazó.

_Está bien ¿de acuerdo? – Se levantó un poco y le mostro la mano abierta, Kyoko respiró profundo y entrelazó su mano con la de él.

Empezó a entrar lentamente en el interior de Kyoko, ella apretó con fuerza la mano de Tsuna. "Uah se siente apretado" pensó para sí. siguió entrando hasta llegar al himen, hizo algo de fuerza para atravesarlo.

_Ahhhh! ¡D-duele! Tsuna-kun, ¡Itai! – Tsuna se sintió algo intranquilo

_Ya va a pasar, espera. Ah, eres muy estrecha. –La besó para acallar sus gemidos y gritos, al fin atravesó la membrana y Kyoko ahogó un grito en la boca de Tsuna. Se quedaron quietos un minuto

_Voy a moverme- Avisó el castaño y ella asintió con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, que no tardaron en ser limpiadas por la lengua del mayor. Acto seguido empezó a moverse de manera lenta, embistiendo el interior de Kyoko, buscando el punto que la hiciera olvidar el dolor, para transformarlo en placer.

_ah, ah, ah – Kyoko gemía y suspiraba mientas se aferraba a la sabana, Tsuna seguía buscando hasta que Eureka.

_¡Aaaah! ¡Ahí- ahí Se siente extraño, más que antes! Ahhhh – Se sintió agradecido al haber encontrado el punto G de la chica, y se concentró en embestir en el mismo punto una y otra vez, el también empezó a gemir de manera ronca, ambos gemían mientras Tsuna aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas, notando que cuando ambos gemían a la vez sonaba estereofónico.

_Ah, Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan, te amo. –Gemía el nombre de su pequeña chica.

_T-también ah t-te amo ¡aaahhh!

El Vongola tomó la cintura de Kyoko y se sentó en la cama con ella encima, instintivamente Kyoko puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del mayor y se abrazó a su cuello, y él tomó sus caderas para ayudarla a marcar el ritmo y llegar un poco más profundo en su interior, ambos empezaban a alcanzar el nirvana, el éxtasis, el cielo.

_Kyoko-chan, ¿se sienten bien?... hmm

_Ahhh si, se si-siente b-bien ah ah ahnm Tsuna-kun te amo, ahh!

_También yo, hmm, siento que pronto me… ah!

_Yo también, Tsuna-kun ahh, se siente bien, ahhh Tsuna kun Tsuna-kuuuun ahhhhhh

_¡Kyoko-chan! – Ambos llegaron al orgasmo a la vez con unas últimas embestidas, Tsuna los recostó a ambos en la cama y salió de su interior lentamente.

_¡Ngn! – Articuló Kyoko al momento de separarse de Tsuna. Este se levantó y botó el anticonceptivo y al volver a la cama notó que del sexo de Kyoko salía un hilito de sangre.

_Nee, Kyoko-chan, ¿te duele? –Ella negó con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados mientras aún trataba de regularizar su respiración aún agitada. _Bueno, vamos a darnos un baño.

_¿Eh?-Abrió los ojos y lo miró.-

_Ambos estamos sudados, así que sería lo mejor, vamos ¡yo te llevo! – Concluyó con un tono divertido y cargó a Kyoko a la ducha, aún si ella quisiera decir algo en objeción estaba bastante cansada ya. Entraron en la bañera después de que se llenó de agua y Tsuna se sentó y sentó a Kyoko de espaldas frente a él, Kyoko con el agua un poco más abajo del cuello y Tsuna por el pecho. Inesperadamente la abrazó y reposó su cabeza en la curva que quedaba entre su cuello y hombro.

_Nee Kyoko-chan, te amo. – Kyoko se sonrojó al oír esas palabras y sonrió

_También yo- Tsuna sonrió y besó su cuello, llevó una mano al seno de la pelinaranja y la otra a su entrepierna.

_Ah! Tsuna-kun ¿qué-? – Tsuna lamió su oreja y empezó a masajear la zona erógena de la menor.

_¿Notaste que tus gemidos con los míos son estereofónicos? –Mordió levemente su oreja

_¡N-no! E-espera ah! Estoy muy sensible por lo de ahora y ahhh ¡detente tsu-Tsuna! – Ignoró olímpicamente todo lo que la chica decía, y seguía laboriosamente masajeando uno de sus senos y dibujando círculos imaginarios en su zona más sensible.

_Ah ah d-de-detente ah! Me vengo! Ahhhh- El tercer orgasmo se presentó de manera abrupta dejando a la chica totalmente exhausta y respirando irregularmente, se recostó en el pecho de Tsuna.

_¿Lo disfrutaste? – Preguntó pícaramente con una sonrisa. Kyoko cerró los ojos lentamente

_Cielos, eres malo Tsuna-kun! –Seguía tratando re regularizar su respiración.

_vale, vale, gomen nasai. – Ambos sonrieron y se dejaron relajar por el agua caliente de la bañera así unos 10 minutos.

_Nee, ¿Kyoko-chan? – No hubo respuesta alguna _ ¿Kyoko? –La movió un poco y notó que se había quedado dormida. _Ah, maravilloso –Dijo sarcásticamente.

Después de torpezas y mucho esfuerzo Tsuna logró bañarlos a ambos, salió de la ducha y se secó a él y a Kyoko, luego vistió a Kyoko con un short suyo y una camisa que por cierto le quedaba grande, la recostó en la cama se pudo él su pijama de siempre y luego se quedó observándola.

_Bien, ¿y ahora? Su madre va a matarme si no le aviso al menos…-Suspiró y fue a buscar el bolso de Kyoko, "con permiso" dijo al aire antes de abrir y rebuscar en el bolso.

Miró la hora, 9:30 "genial" pensó y marco el primer número con el nombre "mamá"

_¿Bueno? ¿Kyoko? Bonitas horas para llamar ¿eh? – Dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

_B-buenas noches señora Sasagawa, soy

_Ah! No me digas que eres el novio de Kyoko.-

_Ah, sí, ese soy yo. Este la cosa es, después de cenar Kyoko y yo… eh…nos pusimos a ver películas y ella se quedó dormida. Y pues me preguntaba si podía pasar la noche aquí. –Hubo un silencio corto al otro lado de la línea mientras Tsuna estaba que se comía las uñas o se mordía la lengua.

_Valla, qué se le va a hacer, por esta vez está bien ya que mañana es sábado. ¿Seguro que no es un problema? –Tsuna sonrió como si la mamá de Kyoko pudiese verlo

_¡No! ¡Par nada! ¡Gracias por dejarla quedarse! Que pase buenas noches.

_eh, ah claro, igual ustedes. – Colgó el teléfono y Tsuna hizo una señal de victoria exagerada

_¡Yes! ¡Por poco! Ahá! No nos metimos en líos! ¿Soy yo o qué? ¡Jaja! –Y en ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió.

_Esto, hijo, ¿qué haces? – Tsuna se puso rojo y miró a su mamá.

_H-hola ma, ¿te divertiste en casa de tu amiga? –

_Si! ¿Qué hacías? – No dejó que Tsuna cambiara el tema

_Esto – Fue hacia donde su madre y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

_Mamá Kyoko se quedó dormida mientras veíamos películas, ¿puede quedarse a dormir? Porfa porfa porfa siiii?– su madre dejó escapar una carcajada

_Está bien, ¿dónde dormirá?-El Vongola volvió a sonrojarse

_En mi…cuarto.- Nana pareció pensativa pero sonrió.

_Está bien, pero nada de jueguitos de manos. – Tsuna asintió "me siento como un mentiroso, estúpida culpa"

_¡Gracias! ¡Te amo! – Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Nana, esta dijo con una sonrisa

_Que raro que se haya dormido en tu cuarto donde no hay tv viendo películas. – Tsuna se quedó frio y tragó en seco.

_Ah, nada, nada, ve a dormir. - " Maldita intuición materna!" pensó y corrió escaleras arriba más que sonrojado, apagó la luz y se acostó al lado de Kyoko y los arropó a ambos, Kyoko aún dormida se dio la vuelta y se abrazó al pecho de Tsuna, y este le besó la frente

"Bueno mi mamá tiene una idea de qué fue lo que pasó… pero aparte de eso, este día no estuvo tan mal y mañana hablaremos con Byakuran Shoichi y Spanner" Volvió a mirar a Kyoko "No, el hecho de que esté durmiendo con la chica que amo es suficiente para decir que este día fue jodidamente perfecto" Sonrió y se dejó llevar por el sueño

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, espero haber llenado sus expectativas de un buen lemmon, me gustó el resultado final :3 espero que a ustedes también :D

Por cierto, sólo por si no lo recuerdan, dije en el primer cap que Tsuna era más alto que Kyoko como por una cabeza de diferencia. :P

El próximo cap tiene una sorpresa oculta además de un lado de Byakuran que nadie conoce y una tragedia para Shoichi, tragedia para él solo, porque para todos nosotros es un comedia xd

El proximo cap si me puede tardar un poquito porque no tengo escrito nada e.e

Tardé algo con este por culpa de la *Beeeeeep* tarea :D .A la *beeeeep* la tarea!

Nos leemos! Gracias por los reviews!

Pd: Espero tu opinión Dan Yagami-kun ;)


End file.
